CoWorkers
by SamiRae
Summary: Alex is Marissa's boss in a small club in LA. Alex is very popular and can have any girl in LA. So why is she flirting with her forbidden love co-worker, Marissa? Eventual Malex fic.
1. Denial

**Alex's Thoughts**

I cannot believe Marissa! She's going out with Jody! My best friend! And, I mean, I know I gave her the okay and all to go out with her, but seriously! I didn't think she would actually listen. I mean... Her and Marissa are such wusses... Usually.

But I guess I underestimated Marissa. I'm always underestimating her. I've got her mostly figured out, but then she'll just go and do something totally out of character. I told them no lovey dovey stuff in front of me... But then I walked in on them making out, and I felt a uncontrollable urge to beat the crap out of Jody. Odd, considering she's my best friend.

I mean, why did she have to pick Jody, my best friend? Am I trying to get with her best friend, Summer? Hell no. She could at least repay the favor.

Ugh... And now I've got those pictures of them kissing ingrained in my brain. Ewww. I don't want her to be making out with her... They were SO obvious about it too... In the doorway, for crying out loud!

Wait, why do I care? I mean, sure, it's weird... But what hasn't been weird about Marissa working with me? Everything's been all screwed up since I got this job. Everything.

I mean, it's weird and all, but why do I care? I guess I don't want Jody telling her my secrets... Y'know, the whole Alexandra thing... Nope, that's not it...

Wait... No! It can't be! I am not that kind of girl!

I can't... I don't... It's insane! I don't feel... anything. Especially not for Marissa.

Ugh. I cannot believe that I like Marissa. No, no, I don't like Marissa! I just want her... I'm attracted to her, that's all, nothing more! That's what happens when you're around them all the time. You start over thinking things and before you know it, you've started crushing on your employees...

No, I am not crushing on Marissa. I like her. Sorta. Kinda. Maybe.

I like my pain in the ass employee. I want Marissa. This is insane! I've officially lost my mind. I'll just try and avoid her... That'll be easy, and before you know it, the feelings will be completely gone! I'll just keep my mouth shut so I don't screw everything up.

You know what? I'm not that girl either. I do not suffer in silence. I do not suffer. If I want it, I get it. That's what kind of girl I am. I do not pine after girls from afar. I am not some noble type. I am Mrs. Cool. I mean, I upset Marissa much more than she upsets me.

Damnit, I bet this is exactly what she wanted.

Because I'll be damned if she isn't under my skin. Ugh. Now I know how it feels to be on the other side. Ugh. This sucks.

Yeah, I'm not that kind of girl... So I shouldn't even try. I don't want to be something I'm not. If I want something, I go after it. And I don't stop until I've gotten it. But if I do go after Marissa... What'll happen? I would have to be really subtle, because if she figures out what I'm doing, then I'll have no chance with her... Listen to me, talking about getting a chance with Marissa... Like I've become some monogamist.

Ugh... I feel like I'm Sebastien from Cruel Intentions. Minus the froo-froo name. Being attracted to my employee, though with an employee as hot as Sarah Michelle Gellar, who wouldn't be? Ugh, it makes me feel so wrong and sick and dirty. Stupid Marissa... Stupid me.

I've got to formulate a plan.

But first, I've got to break up her and Little Jody. It might hurt, but it's really for the better.

Why do I want Marissa so bad? Damn, living with her around is gonna kill me! How am I going to do this for so long before we're together?

I don't know, but I guess I'll have to find out...

Still, I can't believe I like Marissa... Of all people, I like the one I can't have, the one that would not give me the time of day, the one girl at work who simply cannot stand me...

Well, I've always liked a challenge.

And it just figures, doesn't it?

Things have been weird lately.

* * *

**Marissa's Thoughts**

Which is saying something, considering how crazy things normally are around here... I know what it is. It's because Alex walked in on me making out with Jody in the doorway. Her best friend. That's what you get when you're dating your boss's best friend. It's crazy, but lately, everything's been crazy.

Which is why I need to talk to Alex. You see, George is going away for a weekend... entirely alone this time. Sami's staying at her grandmother's house, and Lizzie and Tyler are going to go to the beach houses for the weekend. This time, she chose to inform me about the boss leaving. It's better this way. This way I don't freak out. Jody's going to be there helping out... Which is really why I'm okay with it. The big night's on Halloween, actually. It's going to be a costume party, sorta cheesy, I know, but Alex is in charge with me, so it's bound to be cool.

I mean, somehow they think Alex is hot and cool and all that... To this day, I still don't get how they think that. All I see when I look at her is a played-out overly-flirtatious slacker-idiot. And that's keeping it tame. Of course I'd probably never tell Alex that. I'm the bigger person here, remember?

We seriously need to talk. I cannot have this... weirdness up in the air between us. George has to buy that we're going to keep good care of the club when he leaves. So we have to maintain the status quo. I mean, Alex was avoiding me yesterday. She didn't even look at me. And then, when she actually had to, she was nice to me! I know, can you say weird?

I asked Tyler where she was (because I've been looking for Alex all night). He just shrugged and said something like: "I dunno... The bathroom?" Yeah, really helpful of him. So here I am, standing outside of the bathroom, not even knowing if Alex is even here. All I know is that she isn't in the den... Or her office... Or the kitchen. And honestly, what would that girl be doing in the laundry room or the basement, for that matter? She's not in the attic because I just went up there, or my office or Lizzie's (at least, I hope not... That would be creepy and weird) or Sami's...

I don't know though... She could be at a friend's house or something... She does that a lot, you know. Skip work and go to a friends house. Or she could have moved from somewhere else... Whatever. I'll just do this and then I'm giving up and putting it off until tomorrow.

Hesitantly, I reached out and slowly placed my hand on the doorknob. Why was I being so slow? It's not like Alex is in there. Rolling my eyes at the strange feeling that was telling me not to do this, I twisted the doorknob and flung the door open. I saw a flash of skin before Alex pulled the towel around her, looking somewhat surprised.

Crap. She was in here. Crap. Not that I saw anything... Not really, that is... I mean... Wait, okay, why am I even analyzing this? I didn't see anything. Alex has fast hand-eye coordination from all that hockey, which is a very good thing, because if she didn't, I would have seen my boss naked. Which would not have been good.

Wow, I can't believe it. Alex is actually smirking. I walk in on her and she's somehow still smirking... I don't think I'd be able to do the same. Yeah, I definitely wouldn't... "Like what you see, Marissa?" Alex drawled, leaning against the wall and giving me this_ look_. Like she's trying to be James Dean or something...

Please tell me she did not just insinuate that I'm staring at her because I think she's "hot". I'm not Summer looking at beach guys surfing! Honestly... I can't believe the nerve she's got.

"Oh, _please_... We need to talk," I stated bluntly, rolling my eyes at her and crossing my arms over my chest. To my surprise, Alex actually nodded, pushing herself off the wall and walking towards me. Suddenly, I felt very uncomfortable here, all alone in the bathroom with my half-naked boss.

"You're right. We do need to talk," Alex replied smoothly as her gaze locked with mine. She paused. I couldn't bare her stare... Great, and now I'm rhyming. So, avoiding her gaze, I looked down at my feet. "I mean, you're breaking your own rule..."

My head shot up at her words as I frowned, confused. What did she mean? My own rule? "What do you mean, Alex?" I asked, bewildered. Alex gave me a look, rolling her eyes. As if I should already know what she was talking about.

"Jeez, Riss... You know, the whole knocking rule... The one you made a huge deal about at dinner the first week you were here? Looks like you're the one who needs to learn how to knock," Alex retorted, leaning in a little closer, as she always did when we argued. As she said this, I could feel myself blush.

Oh, _that_ rule. Stupid, stupid Marissa. And hey, since when can she call me Riss? Like she knows me... Well, okay, so she works with me! So what? That doesn't mean we're close or intimate or anything! Most certainly not... intimate. I mean, ew, that's Alex we're talking about! "Oh, yeah, that rule... Um, sorry."

Alex shrugged, that stupid uncaring look on her face again. "It's nothing, Marissa. I mean, you didn't _see_ anything, right?" Alex responded coolly. Once again, I avoiding her stare.

"Nope... Nothing," I muttered, though my cheeks still felt hot. Alex nodded, immediately relaxing a little and moving her hands to her hips. She let out a deep breath, looking at me expectantly.

"So, Marissa, what did you want to talk about?" She inquired, sounding bored. She wanted one of us out of that room, that much I could tell. I took a deep breath and met her eyes, trying not to fiddle with my hands. I had to get this all out now. Then everything would go so much smoother. Like the party...

"I don't exactly know how to put this, but... Things have been weird lately," I began slowly, biting my lip and pausing awkwardly. Alex said nothing but leaned over and shook out her hair, which was still very damp. Then she slowly moved back into her former position, her hips jutting forward a little.

She was still wet, I noticed. Alex stretched languidly, throwing her arms over her head and flexing and twisting her muscles. And suddenly, I realized that I was staring. Before I knew it, my eyes had swept all the way from her feet up to her chest. She had strong, defined muscles... Hockey sure does a bodygood. Beads of water trailed down her shoulders. And I was staring at her almost shirtless, practically naked body.

I mean, come on... This is Alex. A-L-E-X. The very same Alex who's made my life Hell. She gave me the nickname Monkeyballz. She's the reason why everyone still thinks I'm a suck-up. She made out with my cousin Cassandra, for crying out loud! Cassandra! She is a total barbarian... She thinks she owns the place. Drinking straight out of the carton, eating eggs straight out of the pan, and then spitting them back in... Ew. Pig.

It's Alex. I am not staring at Alex. I mean, I'm dating Jody, remember? Jody... Alex's best friend! Jody. Think Jody. You like Jody not... no, don't say it! No! If you say it, that means you're considering it... Which you're not... Because it's wrong and sick and she's your boss. B-O-S-S. And an ass. A complete, total ass... Speaking of which, her butt's not that... Okay, no, I'm not thinking about this! No... It's Alex, for crying out loud.

My period's coming up soon. That's it... I'm hormonal and I'm losing my mind because of the hormones. Now, I was saying something... What was it? Oh, yeah... About the party. "Especially... With you and me..." Well, no kidding, Marissa! You were just checking out Alex. Alex. Practically lusting over Alex. Alex. I mean, are you daft or something? Moving on! "And it's been that weirder ever since you sort of, um, walked in on Jody and me, uh, kissing..." I explained nervously and shakily.

Alex nodded, eyes narrowing in frustration (how was she only angry with me now?). She chose now to get short with me? "Yeah, _so_, what's your point? It's _supposed_ to be a bit weird when you walk in on your employee making out with your best friend... Especially when I asked you two to not do that in front of me," Alex snarled angrily, perhaps a bit too furiously for the situation. After all, what did she have to be mad about with Jody and me? Is she trying to guilt me into not dating her? Am I supposed to feel bad that poor little Alex sees me kissing my girlfriend? I mean, the girl could (somehow) get any girl in LA... So it's not that she couldn't have one if she wanted... I mean, she made out with Cass, didn't she? And she's really picky.

"Look, Alex... I'm just doing this for the party... It is important that George trusts us, and if he doesn't... He won't let us stay here and run the club, they'll send that Higginbotham lady, which is something neither of us wants to happen, and you know it. You being _weird_ is not helping matters any. So, Alex, whatever beef you've got with me... You better get over it or just forget about it because it's a long weekend and this is a small club. Okay?" I snapped bossily, fed up with all her crap. Great, now I was starting to sound like the idiot. Not that she's made me have a mental breakdown yet, but whatever...

Alex scowled at me with a bitter, enraged, almost murderous look in her eyes. I had never seen her so angry, and, trust me, I'd seen her angry. It sort of scared me... I guess she really must not like me telling her what to do. Whatever, she's gonna have to get over that. Did I just make things worse? However, as suddenly as it came, the glare vanished from her face.

She licked her lips, giving me a dismissive look, jerking her head upward suddenly in a rude nod. She is so unreadable! "Consider it forgotten," She hissed frostily, looking past me at the door, hinting. She wanted me to leave, but I snorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, please, Alex! You didn't forget about it at all! You're only bottling up your anger," I countered, calling her on her insincerity. Alex rolled her eyes, stepping back from me a little. Not her usual style. Alex's all about getting in your face and invading your personal bubble. This means she's going to play it cool. Or should I say try to play it cool? I won't let her.

"Maybe you ought to be glad I'm _not_ expressing my anger, Marissa. If I didn't, I might do something stupid like ki...kill you," Alex growled, brow furrowing in rage. She ran a hand through her hair quickly. I hadn't ever really seen her hair down like this. She won't kill me. Alex draws the line at yelling at me and making me run errands.

"Ooh, I'm so afraid of Little Alex..." I taunted, pantomiming being afraid of her. I laughed at my pantomiming, but Alex remained unamused. I merely rolled my eyes at her idiocracy once again. Alex frowned, and for a moment, it seemed as if Alex was fighting an internal war with herself. She looked conflicted, confused, but most of all, frustrated.

"Maybe you should be, Marissa," Alex said quietly. Her sudden mood swing, not to mention the way she said the words, managed to thoroughly freak me out. It seemed to freak her out too because as she came out of whatever mood she had been in, she was oddly quiet. "Fine, co-worker... You win. I'm over it. There. Happy now?" She groaned, almost as if in pain, finally surrendering. I didn't fail to notice the brief grimace that came over her face as she called me co-worker, or, for that matter, the slight wince that happened as she said it. I don't get it. She's called me co-worker before. After all, we are co-workers... By contract!

I can't believe she gave in! And so easily, too! Today must be my lucky day or something. Though maybe Alex should get a blood test or something. She seems a bit off today... Actually, come to think of it, she's been off all week. I smirked at her and answered her question. "_Very_."

"Hey, Riss? I realize that I'm hot, but you ought to leave before you see me naked again. Unless, of course, you _want_ to... I'm totally cool with that. Or, you know, if you want to take off _your_ clothes and make it a _real_ party... I've got no qualms with that. In fact, I encourage it..." Alex drawled nonchalantly, leaning forward a little and sliding her hand across my shoulder. Ugh, sleaze!

Please tell me she wasn't just hitting on me... Please! I mean, it sure sounded like it... You know, I need to relax. I mean, it's Alex. She was just doing one of her funny jokes. Ha-ha. Boy, that was funny... Not.

And she called me Riss again! Argh. Alex raised an eyebrow, giving me an interested look. Her hand fell to the towel. "Seriously?" I didn't know what she was asking, but I bolted out of the door, slamming it behind me, before I could find out.

I pressed my ear against the door and heard Derek sigh in relief. Relief? "Finally," He mumbled right before turning on the shower once again. But when I came in there she was still wet! How can this be? Who takes two showers in a row?

Wouldn't a better question be: Who listens to their co-worker in the bathroom? Besides, I have work to do.

And daydreams to dream about, Jody... not Alex.

No, now I'm going to go in my room and listen to girly music and read. Hmm, I'm thinking Unsensored maybe... Great band, really.

Yep, they would help me get my mind off of Alex's troubles. Seriously, that girl needs mental help. Maybe by playing the role of concerned sister, I could help convince George... Hmm, now there's an idea!


	2. Granny

"Sucker."

I have no idea how I'm going to survive a four-day weekend all alone with Marissa. I mean, I could barely stand being in the same room with her yesterday for a few minutes... The longest few minutes of my life, might I add! I had to restrain myself from mauling her several times... And not because I was mad at her, even though I was some of the time.

Seriously. I had to take a cold shower. The water was so cold. I hate cold water.

I mean, I couldn't even stop myself from hitting on her. That stuff I said at the end wasn't just because I wanted her to get out of there. I probably would've completely lost it if she hadn't left when she did. Lucky me... I was about to do something stupid.

Not that shoving Marissa against the wall and shoving my tongue down her throat was stupid. Actually, right now, it sounds pretty damn great.

But right now I'm so tired anything sounds great... And guess why I'm so tired? Come on, guess! Marissa. I was thinking about Marissa. It's really annoying having all these feelings at the same time. I mean, first I'm annoyed, angry, frustrated (both sexually and emotionally, might I add!)... And I hate her. But then I start worrying and doubting myself. I never doubt myself.

How does she feel about me? What happens if George finds out? Blah, blah, blah... How do I break her and Jody up? Etcetera, etcetera, etcetera...

Though that is a good question. How _do_ I break them up? I mean, they're like the frickin' golden couple. Not that I can't do it. Of course I can. If anyone can, it's me.

I'll just wear Marissa down. I mean, I saw the way she was looking at me last night... She doesn't think I did, I can tell, but I so did. She was as obvious as the nose on her face when she did it. Poor, sweet, naïve Marissa. She didn't know just who she was tangoing with... Alex Kelly the Conqueror.

I always get what I want. And right now, damnit, I want her. I don't really know why and I don't care, I just do. Okay, so that's a lie too. I do care. I mean, for crying out loud... She's my employee. I shouldn't be feeling this way. But I can't just turn it off, so why should I bother trying? After all, it's not like I'm in love with her or anything... I've never been in love with anyone. A waste of my time, really.

Falling in love would just screw up my plans. There, you caught me. I'm as plan-obsessed as Marissa. Of course, my plans are more like... Pass this test and make out with that girl, but whatever... At least I get second one done.

I'm just lusting after Marissa. I'll probably get over it after I kiss her. That's the way it always goes. Almost makes me pity the girls. Almost. Remember, I'm too cool to really care deeply about things. That's why Marissa's not cool. Being all sugary sweet might work at that fancy girls' school of hers back in Toronto, but here... At Los Angeles. People here see straight through that crap. You're cool if you don't care... about anything.

Now, the real question is... How am I going to break Marissa down? Well, let's review what she likes, shall we?

Hmm, she's smart... Applying myself is too much effort. I could ask her for help though... Her girlfriend Jody is a brunette... But brown hair looks horrible on me. She's not into the sweaty look (though that means I can shower like I did today...). But she is into the wet look. So I'm gonna have to be in the bathroom a lot. Like when she's showering... Maybe if I take a quick peek I'll be satisfied, and, bammo, crush-like thing ended! I hope.

I really, really, really hope. Because this Marissa thing? It's completely fucked up. I mean, I have to work at it. I'm actually catching myself being nice to her... And then I have to fix it by being an ass.

I let her eat my cereal yesterday morning. And I didn't shower yesterday morning because she needed it. For instance.

And then I overcompensated by picking a fight over the milk, saying that her jeans made her butt look fat (total lie there... Those are actually her tightest pair of jeans... And my favorites), and trying to get her to do my English homework for me. It didn't work.

But I see my chance here.

George is leaving today and no one has to work but us. The party's tomorrow. Friday... Halloween. You know, they say anything can happen on Halloween. I'll be in costume. Maybe I can make a play for her...

Speaking of which, I'd better be getting downstairs... I can hear Marissa screaming at me even with the music on. Is it completely wrong that I think her voice is hot? Actually, I'd say that's the least of my worries.

"Alex! George is leaving! We won't see him again until Tuesday! You need to say goodbye!" Marissa shrieked shrilly. Damn, she's loud... I wonder if she's that loud when... Okay, Alex, stop right there. You don't want to have to take your fourth shower in 36 hours, now do you?

I should go down there... I mean, they are leaving. But hmm, the thought of making Marissa come up here and drag me downstairs sounds... nice. And she'll be all feisty and angry and hot. I love it when she's like that. That's why I pick so many fights with her. You know, I should make her wrestle me for the remote again...

Oh, right... She doesn't like perverted girls, does she?

We may have a problem here.

Nah, screw it. She's not psychic. She can't read my mind. I'm good. I just have to be sure to keep my lust hidden. Really, really well.

Hey, as a matter of fact, I think I can hear her footsteps now... Good. Okay, the door's opening. I need to look hot. I had to look completely relaxed.

Even though I'm really wound up right now... Should the thought of seeing her make me this excited? I really don't think this is healthy.

I waited for an impatient two seconds before the door finally opened... And was disappointed to see Tyler. Damn it. I scowled, rolling over and glaring at him. Somehow, the boy still managed to speak.

"Uh... George's leaving, don't you want to say goodbye?" Tyler questioned nervously. How cute is this? My own co-worker's terrified of me. Priceless.

I rolled over, rolling my eyes at him and pretending as if I had just gotten up or had been interrupted in the middle of doing something really important... Well, I guess thinking about Marissa is important... "Tell Marissa that if she wants me down there... She's gonna have to come up here and get me herself," I drawled listlessly, purposely altering my voice so I sounded sleepy. Tyler frowned, but then nodded and hurried down the stairs.

I shifted into a more flat position, staring at the door, waiting for Marissa to come. She had to come. She wanted me down there, right? To say goodbye to George? Right? Is she coming or not? Jeez, this is more nerve-wracking than I would've thought! Is this how girls feel around dances?

Come on, Girl... GET A FRICKING HOLD OF YOURSELF HERE. You sound like a pansy. It's just Marissa, for crying out loud!

The very same Marissa who you want to... Fill in the blank here.

Chillax, Alex. Chill. Relax. Chillax. Deep breaths now. It's just Marissa. You've done this before, and you can do this again.

That, however, was before you liked her, doofus. WHAT? LIKE? I don't like Marissa... I just want her for her body... And she looks hot when we're arguing. Come on, one kiss and I'll forget all about it... Hell, I might even forget about it if I see her without make-up. I must be delusional or something.

Marissa stormed in my room furiously just as I was thinking this. With a lot more boldness than I would've expected after she walked in on me last night, to tell the truth. I mean, there were some instances in which I just wanted to rip off the damn towel and throw her to the floor and... Okay, Alex, really, bad time to think about screwing Marissa.

I mean she's in the room.

And lookin' hot as ever. Mm, mmm, mm. She looks good. And, once again, she's not even wearing make-up. Though, seriously, how hot would she be with make-up, am I right? And maybe if she parted her hair down the middle or curled it or something... She'd be a total babe like her cousin Cassandra. Mmm, Cassandra. Damn fine kisser.

Wonder if Marissa's a good kisser... I could ask Jody, but I can just imagine the look she'd give me. It would be somewhat like this: "What the hell? That's my girl and your employee we're talking about here!" I don't know... She doesn't look very... experienced. Bet I could teach her a trick or two. That'd be nice. Mmm... Kissing Marissa...

"Alex? What is your problem! Our boss is leaving... For six days... And you're up here, drooling like a vegetable, instead of saying goodbye! What, may I ask, is more important than our boss's departure?" Marissa sniped, gesturing around the room, a disapproving look on her face.

I smirked up at her, my eyes half-lidded, arms stretched out behind my head. "I was having a very pleasant dream about me, a girl, and a shower... If you must know," I mumbled, tone heavy with sleep. My smile widened a little mid-sentence. Marissa gaped at me, incredulous. What? She knows me... I smirked at the look on her face. Maybe I was working... Wearing her down.

Above all else, this is a battle of wills. It has always been a battle of wills and will continue to be a battle of wills until one of us gives in.

"Too bad you had to interrupt... Unless you want to join us," I yawned, stretching. Marissa's eyes widened. She was blushing a little. What the hell is wrong with me? I've seriously gotta stop coming on to her or she'll suspect something! Like the truth... And aside from that, she hates perverts!

I do this to every girl I like. I come on strong. Very strong. Not usually this strong, though.

What can I say? I don't do things half-assed. Except maybe my homework.

"Ugh. Get your mind out of the gutter... You can return to your dreams_... alone_ when they've left," Marissa grimaced exasperatedly, turning away from me. Aww, cute. She's embarrassed. Well, I ought to make a show for her.

I rose to my feet quickly, approaching her from behind without a word. I debated tapping her on the shoulder, but decided it would be more fun to grab her waist and whisper in her ear... She's going to be so freaked. I gently slid my arms across her hips, wrapping around her waist and pulling her against me.

Marissa shrieked and jumped about a foot in the air. "AL-_EX_!" She squealed, her voice hitting a disturbingly high note. She placed her hands on my arms, pushing and trying to break free. But I was much stronger than her, so she wasn't having any luck. Somehow, she managed to twist her body around so that she was now facing me... And flat against me.

This is so backfiring on me.

Her hands insistently pressed against my chest as she struggled to wriggle free. But, once again, I wasn't letting her escape. She was so close... She smelled nice. And it was driving me crazy...

If she was a regular girl, I would've crushed her lips to mine in a kiss right now. We would be making out with reckless abandon, to tell the truth. But this is Marissa, and I can't do that with her. Because she's Marissa.

But still... She was so close. Here in my arms. Would it really matter if I stole a kiss?

I mean, there's kissing cousins. So, why can't there be kissing co-workers? It's not illegal...

But, honestly, have you heard some of the things they say about kissing cousins? Yiikes.

Marissa would totally freak. Argh, I don't get why I can't do this! I used to do this all the time when I was little... It's part of the reason why they held me back in first grade. I would walk up and just peck all of the girls. Mwah, mwah, mwah. I lived for it.

But now... Stupid Marissa. I'm powerless... I don't want to let go... I can't let go. But I can't keep holding unto her without doing something rash and insane.

And is it just me, or is it weird that she hasn't said anything this entire time? Does that mean...? Nah, what am I thinking? It can't be! But she hasn't moved. She could've moved, right? Right?

So why isn't she? This is sort of freaking me out... But hmmm... Not that I really mind.

I must be more delusional than previously determined.

She's only inches away...

I'm gonna crack. Maybe not now, maybe in a few minutes, maybe in a year.

But probably in a few seconds, because I can't take much more of this.

Her lips are so... inviting. And pink and just begging for me to kiss them... Kiss her. I want to. But I can't! I can't... I can't.

I'm about ready to snap. I can feel what little impulse control I have fading away and breaking.

God, help me.

I'm going to do it. I'm going to kiss her.

Damn the consequences.

I repeat... God, help me...

It's time. I can't possibly hold on any longer. It's time.

And, thank you, God, saved by Lizzie! "Marissa? What are you doing?" Lizzie questioned, sounding alarmed. Her voice rose in pitch and there was a wide look in her eyes. Marissa's eyes also widened as she realized just how close we were and exactly what Lizzie thought was going on. Then, suddenly, she'd shoved me halfway across the room... Who knew she was so strong?

Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest, fixing Marissa with an expectant look. She wanted to know what was going on. After all, Marissa and I were supposed to hate each other. Except I didn't really hate her... Most of the time. Marissa sighed, running a nervous hand through her hair and shooting me a dirty look. Naturally. "Ask Alex, she grabbed me!" She muttered, glaring at me. Hey, you didn't move! Who knows what could've happened...

Lizzie turned to me, giving me a disapproving look. I rolled my eyes at her, walking past Marissa and ruffling Lizzie's hair. I turned back to give Lizzie a look. "Relax, kid... I was just trying to scare her. Now, do we not have a boss to say goodbye to?" I replied coolly, gesturing for them to follow me out. Needless to say, they followed.

We didn't acknowledge what had almost happened. But that was okay. I'm great at playing it cool. After all, I do it for a living... George, Sami, Tyler, and Nicki were all down there, waiting for us. A vaguely irritated look crossed Nicki's face at what I can only assume was my lack of clothing, but I continued walking down the stairs. I nodded to George and Nicki. Geore was about ready to lecture me. Fun.

"Morning, Alex... Now, remember the rules. You may have some friends over, but they cannot stay the night... Especially not Jody. We left you two money for take-out in the secret stash, and Sami's grandmother will be here to pick her up in about an hour or two," George explained bossily. Yeah, yeah, yeah... I knew that all already. I've been prepping for this for like two weeks. I am beyond prepared. I am a Boy Scout here.

George winked and smiled at me, wrapping an arm around Nicki's waist. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do..." He drawled. Of course, I knew exactly what George had done when he was my age... And I can safely say I won't do some of those things... The things they did in the sixties... Or seventies. Whenever he was growing up... The fashion crises.

"And take care of your co-workers!" George exclaimed worriedly. Marissa and I exchanged a look before nodding in chorus. Then Nicki went nuts and started hugging and kissing everyone. This was a bit weird for Tyler and me, to tell the truth (and also a bit weird for Nicki). Then Dad hugged everyone, and, without a word more, he was off. Which meant that until Sami's grandma showed up, it was pretty much all us employees.

We waved at the car, faking smiles until it had entirely disappeared. The moment it had, Marissa rounded on me furiously, gesturing to my lack of apparel (surprisingly without a blush this time). "Put some clothes on, Alex! Honestly, no grandmother should have to see that!" She sniped shrilly referring to my spaghetti strap tank top and short-shorts that ended before my butt. Oh, gee, thanks. I think you're hot, and I'm actually nice to you for once, and this is what I get?

I glowered back at her, getting into her face a little. That always pissed her off. "Funny. You didn't seem to think so when you were checking me out last night..." I retorted sharply, jabbing my finger to prove a point. Marissa paled and blushed at the same time, while Tyler and Lizzie could merely stand there looking floored. What? I'm attractive! I should not have said that.

Marissa sputtered, looking absolutely flummoxed. Ooh, I love getting her confused. She looks even better right now. Tyler and Lizzie gaped, surprised to see Marissa speechless. Frankly, so was I. But she didn't disappoint me... She spoke a moment or two later. "I was not!" Marissa screeched back, still flushed. Wow, great comeback...

I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted. Marissa's eyes narrowed at me. She had opened her mouth and was about ready to speak when I interrupted her, a deadly smirk on my face. "I think you barged in the bathroom last night because you wanted to see me naked..." I accused slyly. Tyler and Lizzie's jaws dropped simultaneously, and my smirk grew. Sami, bless her, hopefully didn't understand any of this... If she did, she was liable to be emotionally scarred. Or more aptly, mentally scarred... Like me (you know, the whole liking-my-co-worker-thing... I really think Freud would like to examine me)!

Marissa's eyes were wide from shock or fury. "But I didn't see anything, and I didn't want to! It was an accident that I walked in on you last night! I didn't mean to do it!" Marissa screeched pleadingly, as if trying to convince Lizzie and Tyler of her innocence. I turned to Tyler, getting a sudden idea.

"Tyler, did you tell Marissa I was in the bathroom?" I asked, ignoring Marissa's look of desperation. Tyler nodded, remembering something. Marissa paled, and I felt myself smirking yet again. Damn... She was gonna hate me.

"I said you might be in there... She was looking for you," Tyler elaborated, glancing briefly at Marissa. Lizzie frowned, furrowing her brow. My eyes immediately riveted back to Marissa.

"And she found me," I retorted sarcastically. Marissa winced, but trudged on bravely, trying fruitlessly to defend herself. It was sort of endearing, really.

"I didn't mean to!" She shrieked, beginning to really panic. No, she looks hottest when she's panicking. Completely desperate and insane is a good look on her._ I _would look good on her. Okay, Alex, cool it! You'll give yourself away. And we can't have that at this crucial stage in our plan, now can we, Alex?

But it's healthy to think this way! No, Alex, it is not healthy to think dirty thoughts about your employee!

It is healthy. I am a growing girl. What red-blooded woman... In her sexual prime, might I add... I'm almost twenty-three, after all! As I was saying, what red-blooded woman in her sexual prime doesn't think this way? Sometimes... I'm only human, after all! And so what if I have to take a few extra cold showers... As long as I resist my impulses...

But that's just it, I guess. I've always had shoddy impulse control.

"You could've knocked, but you _didn't_. And you had _some_ idea that I could be in there. The facts speak for themselves. It wasn't an accident, Marissa," I pointed out rather insistently. I knew I was wrong, but, the way I said it... It sure didn't sound that way.

"You are seriously _twisted_, you know that, Alex? Besides, _you're_ the one who's been hitting on me!" Marissa snapped furiously, hands on her hips, anger rolling off of her in waves. Sure, turn the tables on me, why don't you? So hot though. However, I was getting rather tired of the stunned looks on Tyler and Lizzie's faces to tell the truth.

"Only good-natured joking, Riss. You just get so riled up and then you blush... It's hilarious," I said hurriedly, though somehow without losing my cool. I had to be more careful... Cover my tracks. Don't wanna be Mrs. Obvious, now do I?

Marissa rolled her eyes at me, clearly disbelieving (and with good reason, as I was lying like a rug). "Now do as I say and put some clothes on... Or _else_!" She barked at me. Interesting. My lack of clothes bugs her. Hmm... I could so use this to my advantage. Hehe. Point for Alex!

A slow smirk spreading across my face, I approached her languidly, getting a bit closer to her than she wanted me to be. "Or else _what_?" I whispered directly into her ear, making sure she felt my breath, my presence. It was impossible not to. I was everywhere, especially in this house.

Marissa shuddered, shoving me in the direction of the stairs rather abruptly. "Go... Dress," She mumbled, motioning for me to go up the stairs. It was so bad she wasn't even looking at me. Great, just great. Way to go, Alex! Not. Well... Best do as the lady says, right? Y'know, if I ever want to get to make out with her... It might help if I actually listened. "Okay, I'll do it. But put on some make-up, Marissa! My eyes are starting to hurt!" I shouted over my shoulder as I sauntered up the stairs.

I could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. And I barely glanced at her. But I hurried getting dressed; pulling on some tight jeans and a black button-up shirt (I was already hot enough as it was without adding the extra layers). I left it half-unbuttoned because I knew just how much that would set her off. I put a little hairspray in my hair before washing my hands and heading downstairs, fixing the collar the way I liked it as I went. I smirked, sliding down the banister. Ah, life was good.

Marissa glared at me from the bottom of the stairs and I frowned at her in return. "You didn't put on any make-up," I muttered, slightly disappointed. She could be so hot if she did. Marissa rolled her eyes, scowling at me, gesturing to my own attire as she spoke.

"And you still don't know how to put on a shirt right. Here, since you're so incompetent, let me do it for you!" Marissa countered, roughly grabbing my shirt and starting to button it for me. You know... Maybe I should do this more often... I mean, a little cold is so worth her buttoning up my shirt everyday. Maybe someday she'll unbutton it... Okay, what was I just saying? No dirty thoughts, A. She won't want you. She doesn't want you.

What am I talking about? I'm her boss and she hates me. The only way I'll get her is by surprise or by being in the right place at the right time. But jeez... She won't want you? Way to be self-defeatist, Alex. All the girls want you. Why do you only care about the one who doesn't? Duh, because she doesn't. You're thinking too much, A. Really. It's becoming a problem. The less you daydream, the more you do.

Well, you better stay in those daydreams, my friend. For a while. Because they won't become a reality for a while. A looong while. Jeez, A, cheer up.

The doorbell rung in the middle of this. Marissa was too focused on her task to stop and answer it (I wasn't just letting her button up my shirt, you know. It had to be with a bit of resistance... So she won't get suspicious), and well, I was too focused on her to answer it... "Somebody answer the door!" Marissa hollered, glancing around for someone to come.

When no one did, I took it upon myself to accomplish this. "Tyler, get your scrawny butt down here!" I shouted up the stairs. Tyler came running to answer it. And guess who was at the door? Yep, good old Sami's grandma.

"Oh, Alex, honey, you've got to introduce me to your new girlfriend," she exclaimed, flying in the door. Marissa's eyes went as wide as saucers, and she backed away from me as if I had the chicken pox again. It was sort of amusing. But I saw my opportunity and before anyone (namely Marissa or Tyler could correct her), I smoothly grabbed Marissa and pulled her against me, smiling.

"Granny, I'd like you to meet Marissa... My girlfriend," I said lovingly, wrapping my arm around Marissa's waist. Tyler stared at me like I was an alien, and Marissa's eyes, if it was possible, widened even further. Granny smiled at Marissa benevolently, but Marissa grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, turning to face my grandmother.

"Um... Grandma, do you mind if I have a little talk with my... With Alex? For a second? You can, uh, catch up with Tyler... And he can introduce you to Lizzie, who's helping Sami right now. We'll, uh, be right back..." Marissa explained somewhat awkwardly. Granny nodded, looking delighted, and turning to Tyler. That being done, Marissa dragged me out of the room... None too subtly. Or gently, for that matter. I rubbed my neck as she dragged me into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that, Alex? _Me_, your _girlfriend_? Are you delusional? You don't even _have_ a girlfriend! And she knows you have co-workers..." Marissa hissed violently, beginning to pace like a caged animal. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Kind of hard to know that when you weren't invited to the opening of the club, now isn't it?" I retorted, moving closer. Marissa looked uneasy, but she nodded anyways. It's not like we were invited to the opening either.

Marissa had her hands on her hips now, and she was still glaring at me. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Okay, fine, looks like I'm going to have to explain this one. And I can't tell her the whole truth, so this is going to be interesting... Yes, I did say she was my girlfriend for more reasons than the fact that I want to make out with her! "Okay... It's like this. Sami's grandmother has hated every girlfriend I've ever had. They're tramps, they're prudes, they wear too much make-up, they wear too little make-up, they're too drab, they're too bright, they're drunks, they're drugged out, they're too thin, they eat too much... Blah, blah, blah. She always finds a reason, and it doesn't help that I change girlfriends so easily... Anyways, I haven't had a girlfriend lately, so I lied and told her I had a serious one. I never said the name... She did catch us in a pretty compromising position... So, look, just say you're my girlfriend. You'll only have to pretend for a few minutes, and... I'll let you invite all your private school friends to the party tomorrow!" I justified quickly, sounding and feeling a bit more desperate than usual.

Marissa mulled it over for a second before finally looking at me, surrendering with a weary sigh. "Okay, I'll do it."

I smiled widely, escorting her out with my hand on the small of her back. Marissa gave me a look like: "Who are you kidding, Alex?" But I didn't care, because, until Sami's grandma left... Marissa was all mine. And I'm a hands-on kind of girl.

This is going to be so much fun.


	3. Fake Outs and Apologys

**If you've read any of my other chapters you might have found sometimes I call Alex a he. I wrote this story about two people (nobody in particular) and decided to change it and make it a story about Malex. So if I call Alex a he I mean she.**

What the heck was I thinking? Agreeing to be Alex's fake girlfriend? Okay, come on, Marissa, relax... It's just for what, an hour at the most? What's the worst that could happen?

Let's see, shall we? Alex could touch you... In inappropriate places. Yeah, but in front of Sami's grandmother? Come on, even s_he's_ not that despicable. She could... hit on you! Um, hello, she's been doing that for like the past week or something. Since a while ago, anyways! She could... Kiss you! Like with tongue and everything... Hah, yeah right... She hates you, you hate her. And besides, I won't let her kiss me! I'm with Jody and hello, she's Alex! Yeah, right. In her dreams... Okay, not in her dreams. I don't want to be in her dreams. They're worse than a letter to Penthouse.

Relax, Marissa. Come on, I know you can lie. Lie, lie, lie... Maybe you can trick her into adding something else on to the deal? Yeah, that's good. Well, here goes nothing.

"Sorry about that, Granny. Marissa here just wanted a little moment alone. She can barely keep her hands off of me..." Alex stated plainly, without an ounce of shame. I cannot believe she just said that in front of Sami's grandmother! Pervert! In response, I quietly (and with enough force to make him groan) elbowed Derek in the side. His grandmother, bless her soul, only laughed. I was horrified, needless to say.

"AL-_EX_! Not in front of Sami's grandmother!" I hissed, frowning. I am so not into being all couply in public. Especially from my boss. Ew. My boss. Ew. Ew. Ew.

Alex just smirked condescendingly at me. Sheis so cocky. I hate that. How she thinks she's God's gift to humanity or something... She's not. She's insufferably full of herself. Lousy jerk. She wrapped an arm loosely around my waist, grinning lopsidedly at me before turning to Sami' grandmother. "She's a little shy in public... But a tiger in private..." Alex stage-whispered, winking.

Somehow, the sweet old lady laughed. How could she laugh? I just wanted to smack him upside the head with that huge purse of hers. Then I realized that she was laughing at my discomfort. Frankly, I considered it a credit to my sanity that I had managed to avoid squirming out of her grip already. Stupid.

"Alex... Seriously. Cut it out," I snapped, frowning at her. Uh oh. Better backpedal fast. Granny's looking at me weird. Grimacing inside, I turned to her, trailing a finger up her chest. Alex was more affected than I would've thought. Suddenly her eyes were entirely focused on me. So that's what I have to do to get her attention. It isn't worth it. "Save it for later, okay?" I murmured softly, leaning into his grip. This is so weird and wrong. And weird. Why on Earth am I doing this? Just where, exactly, are Tyler, Sami, and Lizzie? What lousy so-workers I've got!

Alex just kind of nodded dully, as if she was in some sort of daze. Granny smiled at me, cheerfully leaning out and patting me on the shoulder. "Oh, dear, it's nothing. Alex only does this to girls she really likes. It's quite a compliment, really. The more flirtatious she is, well, the more she wants to do certain things that us grandmothers aren't supposed to talk about with you... if you get my drift, and I'm sure you do. Things a proper girl only does until she's married. You look like proper girl to me. A good change from Alex's normal habit of dating skanks and hos. It's really very nice to meet you, Marissa dear," Granny said, in what was supposed to be a reassuring tone but had quite the opposite affect, patting my hand consolingly.

This lady just said some very un-grandmotherly things. Like, for example, insinuating that Alex wants to... Oh, it's so horrible I can't say it! I don't even want to think about it! But that's what she insinuated, and it won't ever happen! Never ever never going to happen.

Just take deep breaths and force the sheer, utter revulsion down in your stomach, Marissa. This will be over soon enough and then you won't even have to look at Alex all weekend. You've got a date with Jody tonight and the party's tomorrow... And then two days of... Emptiness and you alone with Alex. More like three, I suppose. I can and will deal with it... her... whatever!

"Nice to meet you too. Alex's told me so much about you. She's very fond of you," I stated hesitantly, not quite knowing what to say, but forcing myself to take her hand and shake it. This was going fine.

"As she is of you," Granny chirped brightly. I cannot take much more of this! I gripped Alexk tighter than necessary, leaning heavily on him for support. Oddly enough, this seemed to completely unnerve Alex. Good to know. I'll keep it in mind later during our military campaigns, when things aren't going this... well. This is going well, right? Please tell me this is going well!

If this is going well, then why do I feel like I've just stepped in a hornet's nest? I'm in too deep here. I can't pretend to be that... creature's... girlfriend! I just can't! Alex seemed suddenly to regain her composure, and she leaned into me. She was warmer than I was. She's trying to distract me, I know she is. I can't just let her do that. So, in order to bring things back to normal (or remotely normal, at least... Nothing had been normal since I'd gotten a job here), I changed the subject. "I wonder where Tyler ran off too. Lizzie and Sami should be down here by now..." I pondered curiously, glancing around and praying that someone would show up and put a stop to this.

Alex, who was by this time hanging all over me, grinned and started to kiss my neck. I immediately tensed up and almost violently tore her off of me. Of course, I stopped myself just in time, as I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to be her girlfriend, and that girlfriends typically didn't beat their loves up. She laughed, knowing what I had almost done, and it was a deep, throaty snicker. That didn't mean that she stopped. "C'mon, Riss, the longer they're gone, the more _fun_ we can have..." Alex drawled, trailing wet kisses down my neck.

Ew, she's getting her slobber all over me! When she said that, I just about smacked her. I forced a smile, jerking my neck away from his lips perhaps a bit more abruptly than was prudent, but it was necessary. "Kiss me in front of granny again, and no one will have _fun_ tonight," I retorted with saccharine sweetness. To further emphasize my point (but mainly so his grandmother wouldn't suspect anything), I pouted and ran a finger down the length of his chest. The look on Alex's face was priceless. Ugh, I am going to have to take a scalding hot shower after this to get the stench of this off of me...

Where were Lizzie, Tyler, and Sami, by the way? They should definitely be here by now. It's been so long since Tyler ran off... I feel like I've been acting for days. On second thought, that's probably because Alex's hands have been constantly on me (at least she hasn't copped a feel... She would be six feet under in an instant). I can't take much more of this. I know I agreed to it, but I'm going insane here... This isn't worth inviting my friends. Actually, come to think of it, Alex would've invited them anyways. I bet she's into the whole private schoolgirl thing. Her grandma chuckled, smiling sweetly over at us.

"Ah, to be young and in love..." She sighed, a hand on her chest in a very matronly way, as if she was recalling her own youth. Alex and I, however, were so far from love it was laughable. Alex grabbed my hand, tugging on my hand and forcing me into a spin, spiraling straight into her arms. Ouch. Her abs _are_ as hard as they look. Alex only looked down at me, bemused, locking her arms tightly around my waist, so tight, in fact, that I could scarcely breathe. Suddenly, Alex was everywhere, permeating every corner of my vision. Annoyingly, she was all I could see, all I could feel, all I could smell. Which was not what I wanted in the slightest. Then, to top it all off, she started slow-dancing with me, and, of course, there was no music. Therefore it was pretty much me pressed against her swaying back and forth slowly, oh, and I couldn't breathe!

"Yes... I just love my Marissa so much," Alex whispered, sounding purposefully dazed, almost as if she was actually in love with me. She sounded oddly serious though, and there was this stormy, weird look in her eyes. It unnerved me that she never took her eyes off mine, not even when she kissed his way up my arm... Yeah, like those phony charmers do... There was just something off about the whole situation.

Yeah, Marissa, that would be you even agreeing to do this stupid thing in the first place... What were you thinking? I'd say you weren't, but you're always thinking! What happens if Jody finds out about this? How you're being Alex's whore right now. Letting her touch you and kiss you in places Jody hasn't! Alex, your boss. If Jody ever finds out about this... What will she think? Will she even want me anymore?

Oh, God. I'm at Alex's mercy. She has me exactly where she wants me. She's doing this just to torment me! How can she possibly be so cruel and hateful? She has control over me. She has all the power right now. And I'm Alex's whore! She can do... whatever... she wants... and get away with it! It's just her, me, and the kids right now. She's stronger than I am... The things she could force me to do! Oh, it's horrible! The kids will be gone tonight too... Oh, Lord, what have I gotten myself into!

I know what I'll do. I'll stay over at... At Summer's! She has to offer me asylum. And I can stay with some of my friends back home, at my real home, that is... And Cass and he mother... They're family. I organized her wedding. They have to let me stay.

They just have to.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, Alex had practically thrown me against the wall. My back hit the wall roughly, and I could feel ripples of pain radiating down my spine. Ouch. That was going to bruise tomorrow. I tried to rub my lower back, but Alex snatched my hand roughly, throwing himself upon me and literally pinning me flat against the wall... and her. She started kissing my neck, roughly, insistently, sloppily... and I couldn't do one thing to stop her. I could only stare blankly at granny, who somehow now seemed like a voyeur, holding my head up as high as I could with as much pride as I could muster. This wasn't much, however, as I felt dirty, sick, cheap, and used.

By Alex. Alex Kelly, the bane of my existence. I have never hated a single person as much as I hated Alex in that one unbearably long moment. I thought I'd hated her before, and I had, but it was nothing compared to this! Nothing!

"Riss, get into it! Respond a little," Alex hissed breathlessly, lifting her lips only a few millimeters above my skin before returning to his task. I felt her hot breath against my skin and felt myself flush. This was so humiliating. What exactly was I supposed to do here? Moan or something, I guess...

I wanted to hurt Alex, so I figured I might as well do the whole digging-my-nails-into-his-back-thing that they did in all the movies. I moaned, I writhed (though mostly from disgust and trying my hardest to break free), I groaned... I suppose you get the drift. "Oh, _Alex_!" I breathed hoarsely, clutching her. I am a much better actress than I thought I was.

Alex was (ew) sweaty and oddly stiff for someone in the midst of a fit of passion. She was also getting tired. I saw my opportunity. Soon she'd be too tired to continue. All I'd have to do was moan his name a few more times. Piece of cake.

"Alex, _oh_, Alex! ...Oh... _Alex_..." I moaned huskily, sounding winded and breathless as I arched my neck to... as they say in those corny romance novels... "give her better access" to said throat. She better not be giving me hickies, that's all I'm saying. If she does, she's beyond dead.

Alex seemed to react oddly every time I said his name. She backed away faster than a speeding bullet, and every last one of his muscles tensed. She also seemed to be groaning a lot more. She was getting tired. Yes! Victory is so mine! Finally, I could be RID of her. Getting rid of her involves a shower, you know... Ah, a shower. That sounds so nice.

Alex impulsively pried her face off of my neck, backing away far enough so she could look at me. Have a decent look at me, that is. For one brief moment she did. Her dark eyes bored deep into mine. Then a sullen, angry look came over her face abruptly, and she moved towards me violently. She shoved me into the wall even harder this time, plastering herself against me hard. Her body was flush against mine and it hurt a little. It was difficult to breathe and she was all up in my face. I could feel every taut muscle, every sharp curve, every bone in her body. If we got any closer, I would become her.

Suddenly, her face was closing in on mine. The distance between her lips and mine became exponentially microscopic by the second. Out of the blue, here she was, her lips less than a millimeter from mine. I could feel the warm clouds of her breath on my face. She had heat. Alex was going to kiss me. Alex was going to kiss me! Now things have gotten seriously out of hand.

She seemed different suddenly, as if she was trying to be the hero in an action movie or something. She was attempting to be... a romantic. Alex, a romantic? Yeah, right. She might be a charmer, but she's no romantic. That being said, she tilted my chin up and was stared hungrily at my lips for a moment before she decided to make her move. I'd grown resigned to the fact that Alex was going to kiss me. Not okay with it... But resigned. It was going to happen and there was nothing I could do about it. That's life for you.

Our lips were literally a millimeter apart. If either of us had moved in the slightest, we would be kissing. If either of us breathed... we'd be kissing. Bless all that is holy... That happens to be when Tyler, Lizzie, and ti finally showed up. We heard rather than saw them, I should say.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Ty;er questioned curiously, peering over towards us (I assumed). I can't even imagine what it must've looked like. On second thought, it probably looked almost exactly like what it was. To tell the truth, I had no idea what that was exactly.

Alex groaned audibly and very loudly with frustration, though towards whom I had no idea. She turned her head abruptly to face her employees, and as she did this, her lips grazed mine fleetingly, accidentally. It was almost impossible for that to not have happened. There was, after all, only a millimeter of space between us. That's what I kept telling myself. I kept telling myself that because I had no other choice. I felt her warmth leave me, the pressure of her weight against me slowly relaxing and easing up as the distance between us increased quickly. Thank God.

If Alex realized what had just happened, she didn't mention it, or even acknowledge it. Which, finally, was something I was wholly comfortable with. Yes, it's best if I forget that... whatever... happened. Nothing really happened anyways. So what, our lips touched? Big deal. It wasn't even full lip contact. Just a little brush... No puckering, no smooching, no tongue, no moaning, not even a bumping of noses. It was barely even a touch... It lasted for what, a second at the most? So why am I obsessing over it?

Isn't that obvious? This is Alex we're talking about here. She's supposed to hate you, so why did she just...? No, Marissa, don't question his motives... They're evil, of course, because Alex is evil and vile. Besides, the more you question them, the more you think about her, and that's just letting her win. We can't have that, now can we, Marissa?

She's already under my skin enough as it is already.

Alex caught my dazed stare from the corner of her eye and stared back. It was really starting to unnerve me.

"Alex? What're you doing?" Sami asked innocently. She smiled sweetly up at her boss. Ah, she loved Alex so much... She loved her too. Sweet. Alex's frown deepened as she shot me a worried look. She wanted to know how to explain this. Well, I wasn't going to help her, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it! So I looked away, down at the ground, and suddenly all those feelings of being cheap and dirty hit me like a brick wall. I felt disgusted and sick to my stomach. Suddenly I wanted to throw up, and I wished, for the millionth time since I got this job, that I would never ever have to see Alex again. Of course, unfortunately for me, this was not an option.

"Nothing, Sami..." Alex replied nervously, affectionately ruffling her hair. She gestured to granny, whom we'd both forgotten, speaking, "Granny's here to pick you up and take you with her... Isn't that great?" Sami nodded emphatically, and Granny beamed back at her. It seems Alex inherited her smirk. I say that because she's smirking at me in a way that is not at all matronly. Seems she thought I was a tramp or something... Just fabulous, and as if family reunions weren't awkward enough...

Lizzie handed Sami her overnight bag, and like an obedient soldier, Sami marched over to her grandmother. Aww, she was so cute... Sometimes I felt like Sami was the only decent co-worker (excepting George, that is). Here she was, leaving me, alone with Lizzie and Tyler... Leaving me all alone with Alex the insane. That's just great, isn't it? Sami handed her grandmother the bag, briefly glancing over at Alex before running into her open arms. Alex hugged her tightly, smiling genuinely down at Sami. "Love you, Sami," She muttered, starting to let her go.

Everybody knew Sami only worked where she did because of Alex. Alex had groan up with Sami next door. She really didn't get to know her until middle school when Alex was kicked out and Sami had offered her a place to stay. After a while they had grown to be great friends. It's not like Alex liked her more than Jody, she liked them each in different ways, none romanticly of course. Everyone knew that there was nothing between Alex and Sami or Alex and Jody. Besides, Sami was 100 straight.

She smiled widely, kissing Alex messily on the cheek. It was a total aww moment, or, at least, it would've been, if I didn't absolutely loathe Alex. "I love you too, Alexandra," She said quietly before racing over and grabbing her grandmother's hand. She waved happily at all of us before exiting cheerfully out the door. We all flocked to the door then, watching the car containing my so-worker and her grandma drive off. Finally, when it was visible no longer, I pivoted to face Alex and slapped her hard across the face.

Damn, that felt good.

Then I pushed past her, starting to make my way up the stairs. A shower sounded amazing right now. I just needed to wash all this off of me... especially before my date with Jody. Alex suddenly ran up the stairs and grabbed my arm, forcing me to stop and look at her. Her grip hurt my arm just a little. Not enough to bruise, per say, but enough to give me a sensation of pain. Ouch. In short, it was the most annoying kind of pain because you knew it wouldn't show, yet you couldn't get rid of it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex growled, that dark look back in her eyes. This one I recognized... anger. I jerked my arm roughly from his grip, feeling the anger flare up in me. I wondered vaguely if the fire was in my eyes too...

"I'm going to take a shower. Do you have a problem with that?" I said coolly, trying my hardest not to snap on him yet. There was a very thin line between anger and hysteria, and I didn't want to tread it today. Alex fixed me with a look and blocked my path.

"Yeah," He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, "I do. I'm using that shower."

"No, Alex, you aren't! This time, you won't get what you want... over my dead body! That shower is mine. Got it? Mine. I don't want to talk to you, Alex! I need to wash you off of me..." I snapped bitterly, shoving her rather violently out of my way. I passed her without a look, walking to the bathroom. Unbeknown to me, she followed me right into the bathroom. Somehow we always get trapped in that bathroom together. I shut the door behind me, sighing in relief, and walked over to the shower. I turned the water on and walked over to the mirror.

I undid my hair and took off my shirt, turning around and starting to undo my jeans. And there she was. Alex. She smirked at me, eyes openly roving over me. I blanched, crossing my arms over my chest self-consciously. "Oh, don't stop on my account..." Alex sneered, playing with the buttons on her shirt. I fought the urge to throttle him.

"Get _out_, Alex!" I snarled, trying to push her out of the room. However, she'd somehow managed to lock the door when I wasn't looking. Naturally. She obviously wasn't planning on going anywhere. I was about ready to open the door and lock her out when I heard a rather loud knock on the door. Bang, bang, bang. Alex and I both froze, straining to listen for the voice.

"Marissa, baby, you in there?" It was Jody. Alex and I looked to each other in horror. Oh, crap. This was about to get messy.

"You can't tell Jody... about what just happened. If you have any shred of humanity in you... You just can't," I hissed pleadingly, feeling even lower than I had before. I was begging her... Begging her to not mention it to Jody. Alex put a finger to my lips and I fought the urge not to bite it. She did, however, look sincere this time.

"Relax, Riss, I'm not going to tell her. Trust me, I'll get it just as bad as you will... if not worse. Now get in the shower!" Derek mumbled, pushing me towards the shower. I stopped right at the edge of the tub. There was no way I was going in there in my jeans. Alex noticed this in the midst of unbuttoning her shirt and scowled, grabbing my (still) bare shoulder. I squirmed uncomfortably under her touch. Why does she not understand the whole keep-your-hands-to-yourself policy? It's not that difficult, you know...

"Look, just get in the shower and stand under the showerhead with your head turned away from the door and your hair over your face. Do what I tell you to do, okay?" Alex barked softly, setting me in the shower. Jody was still pounding on the door. Alex hurriedly threw off his shirt, hid mine, and opened the door in a flash. Then suddenly she slid into the shower with me, pulling the curtain all the way shut. She looked at me pleadingly, and then I knew what she was going to do.

I heard the door open and obediently turned my face away. Alex, for the millionth time all day, kissed my neck. I was starting to get very, very sick of this. Luckily enough for me, the fear overcame my revulsion. Jody, my boyfriend, was out there, in the bathroom... and I was in here, in the shower, letting his best friend kiss my neck. It wasn't right.

"Marissa? Are you in there?" Jody called loudly, perhaps too loudly. Alex felt that Jody was about to open the door, so she broke away from my oh-so riveting neck long enough to call out to Jody.

"Think again, Jo!" She hollered, poking her head out of the curtain. Jody smirked at Alex, who smirked in response. "Hey, do you mind? I've got a girl in here and I'm a _little_ busy right now... So could you come back later?" Alex responded calmly and breathlessly. Ugh. A bit eager, wasn't she? Oh, who am I kidding? This is Alex we're talking about. Why am I even surprised?

What she said, however, was more than good enough to make Sam leave. As soon as the door shut, I jumped out of the shower with Alex hot on my heels. Once again, she locked the door. All alone... yet again. I shuddered, feeling cold and missing the shower's warmth. I still felt dirty. Alex put a hand on my shoulder, and I flinched and rocketed away from her, suddenly screaming at him, "Don't touch me, Alex! Don't touch me!"

I sure hope that Jody's long gone by now, and that no one's listening to this. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, feeling as pitiful as I looked. I looked like a drowned rat, water dripping down my sides and soaking into the rug. I leaned heavily on the sink, still staring wide-eyed at my reflection. Alexk hesitantly approached me from behind, but I shrunk away, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, okay, Marissa? I let things get a little out of hand and..." Alex began awkwardly, sitting on the edge of the tub. She almost sounded truly contrite, but I wasn't buying it. I knew her better than that. I shook my head, turning to face her, forcing a laugh, and fixing her with a glare that could melt ice. Alex recoiled from the force of my intense stare.

"No, Alex. You knew exactly what was happening. You used me," I growled violently, rounding on her, jabbing at her with my pointer finger. She made me feel like scum, like filth. Like I was a slut, even though I'm not. Why did she do that, why?

Alex looked up at me, a pained expression on her face. The smirk had long since fallen off his face, replaced by a frown. Why was she so distraught? What did she have to worry about and feel guilty about? Then slowly, slightly unsteadily, she got up and padded over to me. "I really am sorry, Marissa. I did some things you probably weren't ready for and..."

She really sounded sincere this time, and I wanted to believe her, I really did... But how could I, just like that? I couldn't. "Yeah, you were kissing me, touching me, pressing yourself against me in places no one, not even _Jody_, ever has. You made me feel like your whore. And I had to just let you keep _touching_ me and plaster a fake smile on my face like I was okay with it..." I cried loudly, feeling so ill I could barely stand, and then suddenly there were tears streaming down my face. Without saying a word, I tried to leave, but I wound up slipping on the floor. Fortunately for my head, I fell into Alex's arms instead of on the floor.

Alex was wet, but so was I. I wanted to get out of her arms; I wanted to leave, but I lacked the strength to even move. I didn't even care that she repulsed me. I was so tired and weak now, too tired and too weak to care. I merely sunk deeper into her arms, burying my face into her chest and letting all my sobs come out. Alex, oddly enough, didn't pull away... She merely held me closer, muttering how... how sorry she was.

And then I realized that she was really sorry. "I'm sorry, Marissa... I crossed a line. I didn't mean to... I just thought that it would be better if I kissed you there than if I kissed your face or your lips... And I shouldn't have been so rough with you but I was just... I'm sorry. I thought you would say something if I was totally out of line. I'm so sorry... I'll let you invite all of your friends to the party and I'll take you out to the movies tonight... my treat... And anything else you want... Just please, stop crying!" Said Alex a bit desperately, apologizing like mad. I still didn't look at her; I just kept crying, thinking about how worthless she'd made me feel.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that... But I don't think about you like that. If I had known you had a problem with it, I promise I would've completely backed off, given you space, told Granny the truth... What can I say to make you feel better? Like... I wish you to know that you have been the last dream of my soul?" Alex rambled uneasily, as if she was consumed by guilt... Something I had a lot of trouble believing. My head shot up at those all too familiar words and suddenly I'd forgotten my tears, instead gaping at Alex.

"Since when do you read?" I blurted, awed and surprised. She doesn't read. So... How does she know the quote? It's sort of obscure... and really, an incredibly, insanely romantic thing to say to a girl. Not that I'll be telling her that anytime soon... A wry smile finally appeared on Alex's face.

"I don't," She replied bemusedly, fixing me with a decidedly warm look. This was a side of Alex I had never seen... directed at me, at least. Except to Sami...

I frowned. "Then how are you quoting Sydney Carton?" I inquired, furrowing my brow. Some errant tears still trickled down my face. Alex surprised me even further by absentmindedly brushing them away. I stared at her, floored, and her skin tone changed a little (though I couldn't quite point out if she was blushing or if she had paled). Naturally, she immediately retracted her hand, the familiar nonchalance beginning to reappear on her face as she shrugged coolly.

"So reading A Tale of Two Cities actually _does_ come in handy... Wow..." Alex joked, trying to make me laugh. Men are almost always completely lost once a woman cries. Pretty much. Alex paused before speaking again. "Actually, I played Sydney in the school production last year. Got some rave reviews..."

I nodded, trying to imagine Alex getting guillotined. Somehow it didn't seem as amusing as it would've been a few minutes ago. It's because Alex's being nice to me. She's never nice to me, which is why I can think cheerfully on her death sans guilt.

However, I could picture her as the character... Long hair and all. Alex was sarcastic, popular, a slacker, smarter than she appeared, crafty, not at all open with her feelings, and, well, a jerk... She fit the mold perfectly. Though I don't think Sydney Carton wore a leather jacket.

I know the quote. I just don't get how she knew to say that... I love the classics. Jane Austen, the Bronte sisters, Hugo, Dickens, Shakespeare, Tolstoy, Dostoevsky... You name it. A Tale of Two Cities happens to be one of my favorites... That quote she said? I even know where it's from. Book the Second (I'm not kidding, that's actually how it's written), The Golden Thread, Chapter Thirteen, _The Fellow of No Delicacy_. I'm actually impressed (and with Alex, too! Who would've thought?)...

Alex looked up at me somewhat warily. "Forgive me?" Alex asked hesitantly. It was a bit hard for her to even get the words out... She must really not be used to apologizing to people. I suppose change is good. Especially if Alex stops being such a... It appears I spoke too soon. She's staring at my chest... Of course. Why wouldn't she be? Hmm, who's checking who out now?

I looked her over with a shrewd eye, forgetting, of course, that she was not wearing a shirt and was soaking wet. And, um, when I looked at her, she was sort of in the middle of taking off her pants. I really have an innate sense of bad timing lately. My cheeks burned and I quickly looked away, crossing my arms over my chest embarrassedly. "It's a decent enough start, I suppose... But that really depends on if you stop staring at my chest, Alex..." I retorted, forcing a brief, unnatural chuckle.

Alex smirked over at me, and suddenly, she was herself again. Great. Just when I thought she was going to be nicer... She's not. Of course. Why on Earth was I surprised? After all, this _is_ Alex we're talking about here... Alex. "Same goes for you, Cooper," Alex rejoined cheekily. The smile fell off my face faster than a speeding bullet.

That being said, Alex proceeded to continue staring at me and thus, blatantly checking me out... again. I was getting fed up with that... I looked then to the shower, which was still running. I was cold and wet, and it was calling out to me. Alex followed my line of sight slowly. Her eyes narrowed, noticing the target of my gaze, and soon came to look me full in the face. We might've wrestled for it, but we were both wearing too little clothes for this... At least, by my standards. By A;ex's, I strongly suspect she would put up little to no resistance just so long as someone was straddling her. With me in such little clothes already, I decided not to tempt fate.

Both of us then attempted to make a mad dash for it, but I managed to (somehow) flip over the side of the tub, landing flat on my back on the bottom of the tub. My back felt even more bruised than before. Somehow Alex also managed to slip and wound up (surprise, surprise) on top of me. Oof. That really hurt. We lied there in an awkward silence for a while before Alex grunted, pushing herself up. She rose to her feet and quickly bent down, grabbing my hand to pull me up. Down right decent of her, and out of character...

"I get the shower," Alex stated effortlessly, crossing her arms over her chest. I glared at her with narrowed eyes, shaking my head no.

"Alex, I was just crying... because of you. Don't you think that I deserve it?" I pouted, hoping to appeal to him. Alex, however, was as impassive as a stone. Feeling rather disgusted with myself, I placed my hand upon her forearm, leaning forward a little. Her breathing hitched a little, but other than that, she showed no signs of change. I was so out of my league in this attempt to get what I wanted. Guilt worked sometimes, but Alex was the master.

Fixing me with a winning smile, Alex started to undo his jeans. "You can join me if you want, Riss..." Alex drawled, an amused look flickering in her eyes. I gaped at her, which I suppose was rather stupid, as she has been hitting on me all day. She kept on smirking and began to unzip her jeans.

"Don't call me Riss!" I muttered, feeling very, very uncomfortable and hitting her hard in the chest. This shower was so small. I was getting extremely claustrophobic here in this tiny enclosed space, and Alex disrobing wasn't helping in the slightest. Alex frowned for an instant, rubbing her chest where I had hit her.

"Girl, I could do this all day..." Alex returned huskily. Her grin widened and reappeared. She gave me a quizzical look, as if she was surprised that I was still in here (and, trust me, I was too). Then, giving me a devilish smirk (because she knew she was about to win), she started to pull down his pants. But I refused to leave. I was not willingly going anywhere.

Alex looked even more surprised now. She raised her eyebrows, eyes a little wider than usual, but she shrugged and smoothly slid her jeans all the way off, haphazardly chucking them over the curtain. I heard them hit the floor with a wet, resounding smack and looked to see where they had fallen. I looked back quickly, and Alex stared at me for a long, searching moment. Her hand lingered on the waistband of her boxers (which I avoided looking at) as she stared at me. "Didn't think you'd stick around this long," She uttered hoarsely.

I shrugged, meeting her eyes. "What can I say? I'm stubborn," I replied stiffly, crossing my arms over my chest. Alex nodded, and I could read her thoughts... What an understatement, she seemed to say. Of course, that was the pot calling the kettle black. I had been a lot more flexible than she had.

"Me too..." Derek mumbled vaguely. She flexed her fingers as if itching to do... something. Just what that something was I hadn't a clue in the slightest, but whatever it was... It scared me. "Looks like you actually want to shower with me..." Alex pointed out mockingly. I didn't let it phase me.

"I could easily say the same about you, Alex. Besides, I'm not the one undressing in your presence, now am I?" I countered, placing my hands on my hips defiantly. Alex snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, Marissa," Alex snarled in a cool, detached tone. It was my turn to roll my eyes. I gave Alex an "Oh, please" sort of look. The water was still warm, but it was starting to feel tepid. One of us would have to get out and soon.

Finally, Alex shrugged, her hand still on her waistband. "Have it your way," She breathed hotly, starting to take off her boxers. It was then that I finally lost my composure. I couldn't stay in that tiny hole with her any longer. I bolted out of that shower as if I was on fire, racing to the door which I struggled with, finally throwing it open violently and racing out into the hall.

"Thanks, Riss!" Alex called after me smugly. I didn't look back. I was too angry. My blood boiled. At her comment, I suddenly stopped, turning to look at the shower.

"I told you, don't call me that!" I shrieked back, furious, holding on to the doorway with white knuckles.

I heard Alex chuckle. She was still laughing as she stuck her wet head out of the curtain to offer a reply. She blew me a kiss. "Love you too, Riss!" She exclaimed, snickering. She blew me another kiss, and I felt my cheeks flushed in fury. I didn't bother to reply. I turned around and stalked down the hallway, freezing more and more with each step.

Why can't I be more assertive with her? How is it that I always wind up giving in to her? And I end up back here again, kicking myself for being so stupid... maybe I ought to kick somebody else for a change... Like Alex.

I slammed the door to my bedroom shut behind me, punching a button on my radio. A song, my type of music, was already playing.

_I'm diving headfirst into something... Better judgment's gone a-running... I'm headed straight into disaster... We all know what he is after, tonight, tonight..._

_Nothing but trouble on his mind... I come across it all the time... Not getting slaughtered from it... Kick myself for getting careless... Kick myself for getting like this..._

She does have it coming, after all. Karma will come back to bite her one of these days, and with my luck, maybe I just might be there to see it... Yeah, someday some girl will get under her skin in a big way. She's going to fall in love, and it's going to be priceless. Someday she's going to get rejected. Flat-out stone-cold rejected. The tables will have turned.

And, so help me, when that happens, I'm going to laugh my ass off.

**You should _definately_ review, tell me what you think or what you want to happen. It won't happen soon because I have about 200,000 more words to change before I can modify it but I might be able to add it in or create some more.**


	4. Keeping Count

Today has been... awesome. I got to touch Marissa like I've been wanting to for ages. I lost count of how many times I kissed her neck. It was amazing. I think I came on a little too strong. She was actually crying... sobbing really. I didn't know she was so torn up about it... I didn't think she'd feel that way at all.

I mean, I don't think she's a whore. I never have. She's innocent little Marissa. Jody hasn't even kissed her neck. I don't date girls like Marissa... usually. If she was a whore, I would have made out with her already. Marissa's not like that. I think the fact that she cried proves that.

I felt really bad about it too. Absolutely horrible. I completely forgot all of my previous happiness and then felt so guilty for even being happy in the first place. I really did mean what I said to her. I don't usually apologize, you know. Not even to my family most of the time. Well, except that one time when I cussed Dad out (for getting married out of the blue). Of course I felt like he was going to throttle me, so it might've been more fear than sincerity, but whatever...

I just wish I had a switch and I could just turn off the jerky part of me. I'm always at my worst around her. And honestly, if I want to be able to kiss her (even once), without her slapping me, I was going to have to be nicer... But not too nice. Then she'd catch on.

Actually, I shouldn't be worried about that. She seems rather dense. I mean, I said this totally romantic thing from one of her favorite books (she has it underlined in her copy), and she didn't apply that to reality. Sydney had feelings for Lucie. The guy pretty much died for her. I'm not saying that I have those kinds of feelings for Marissa because I don't... But I sure don't see her as a sister, and I like her a bit more than I should. As I was saying... There is an obvious romantic allusion there. And she totally didn't notice. Okay, I take that back. She either didn't notice or didn't care.

Kind of like that kiss... Neither of us said anything about it (and who would?). It was sort of an awkward topic to bring up, after all. And remember, I'm Mr. Cool, so of course _I_ can't bring it up! But it was... nice. To say the least. And waaaay too short. It's weird, but even though I sorta did kiss her, I want to do it even more... I'm going frickin' insane here!

If I want to do something, then, well... I do it. That's why I've got a wallet filled with pictures of girls from Quebec to British Columbia. That's why my black book's about two inches thick.

I should get her something really good for her birthday, you know, to make up for the fact that I've been such an ass to her since... ever.

This is literally killing me! I told you I have shoddy impulse control, and, well, I do. Seriously, how many times have I almost kissed her since I found out that I think she's... Well, you know what I mean! It's a lot, I'm telling you! But she didn't pull away... So, hmm, that's interesting and maybe it means she's... Oh, I don't know! Stupid Marissa.

And that's why I'm standing outside the shower (I've been hanging around the bathroom a lot lately), waiting for her. Okay, so maybe my intentions are slightly less than honorable... But, hey, I've been standing here a good twenty minutes without pulling back the curtain. She doesn't even know I'm here yet. The operative word in that sentence being _yet_. She ought to in a second or two... After all, she just turned off the water.

Her hand groped around the bathroom for a towel. We always have a towel shortage here. However, being the kind gentleman that I am, I spotted a clean, dry towel and handed it to her, or, rather, her hand. It's hilarious, because Marissa didn't even register that a "disembodied" hand had handed her a towel. She flipped out when she opened the door and saw me standing there. She screamed so very, very loud. I feel deaf. My poor ears.

"Nice to see you too, Marissa," I muttered sarcastically. Marissa scowled at me, wrapping the towel tighter around herself self-consciously. I stared at her appreciatively, my eyes roving over her wet, dripping legs... Okay, down girl! Man, I sound like a dog trainer... Well, to be fair, Alex, you are a dog. Hitting on your employee... But I'm no Ryan Phillippe and she's not catching on. Agreeably, I think you're lucky she hasn't. "Looking _good_, Riss..." I mumbled, trying to keep the drool down to a minimum.

Marissa groaned loudly, obviously aggravated. Well, what can I say? I bring the best out in people... Or is it the worst? Damn. Oh well. Okay, now, Alex, we are not going to think about how hot Marissa looks right now, even though she does... all wet like that and, uh, why am I having trouble swallowing? Ooh, she's getting angry! ...But I'm not supposed to be thinking about that. Oh, kinda like how you're supposed to not be attracted to her in the first place, right? Riight.

"_Alex_! Why is it that _everywhere_ I go, everywhere I turn... You're always there! Driving me absolutely up the _wall_! And the bathroom... You're _always_ in the bathroom when I am! What are the odds of that? I mean, _seriously_! And would you cut it out with the flirtation; it's getting on my nerves!" Marissa screeched, releasing her anger. Her anger was founded and I got why she was angry, but still... It sorta stung. Oh, great. I'm going soft. Well, that's just peachy.

I rolled my eyes at her outburst. Okay, so I was sort of tuning her out... Not that that's a new thing. Besides, it makes her get angrier... I love it when she's angry... Especially when she's angry, dripping wet in a towel... Alex, man, drooling, hello!

Marissa was glaring at me darkly. She then, of course, noticed what exactly I was looking at and (unfortunately, damnit!) crossed her arms over her chest... Which sort of acted like a push up bra and... you're not a dog. Close your mouth and, and stop looking! And drooling...

"Relax, Marissa... I was just coming to see if you were ready to go to the movies with me tonight," I mumbled dryly, fascinated by a drop of water that fell from her hair, landed on her neck, and started to slowly slide down her chest, joining with other drops... I bet her skin's soft. Her skin's flushed from the shower. Marissa gave me a surprised look.

Like she didn't think I'd keep my promise or something. She was crying. How could I not keep it? I always keep my promises...

No, A, you don't.

Fine! Whatever.

"You _knew_ I was in the shower. Remember, I had to practically pull you out?" Marissa countered sharply. I snorted, hands on my hips. She didn't pull me out. After all, remember how squirmy she is around me? She basically kept screaming and banging on the door until, despite the fact that I happen to like her voice, it was driving me insane. So I relented, got out, and (once again) had just barely gotten the towel around myself before she walked in.

She really tried her hardest not to stare this time... But, baby, I'm irresistible. I mean, I'll get Marissa, just you watch! I got Cassandra, didn't I? Yeah, a kid-loving environmental vegetarian. My total opposite. Okay, that's not true. _Marissa_'s my opposite.

Feminist, chauvinist (she would probably add a pig to the end). Nerd, cool. Kind, cruel. Smart, dumb. Klutzy, athletic. Cultured, barbaric. Even our styles are different... I'm like... hard rock. And she's like... Sugar and Spice. We're both hot, though...

See, there's a very good reason I have to go about this carefully... I have little to no qualms about making out with my employee... Dating her, sc... Okay, A, don't get ahead of yourself! She has to like you first. And right now the girl hates you. However, Marissa... She knows it's completely "wrong".

I bet she thinks it's incest or something. I mean, it sort of is... But it's not like we share any of the same DNA. If we had kids, they wouldn't be... Whoa! Kids! Kids! This girl is making you nuttier than a fruitcake, you two can't have kids. We're both lesbians. L-E-S-B-I-A-N-S.

She probably doesn't even think about it... The 'what-ifs'. It's exactly like her. Doesn't want to bother her poor little brain by actually thinking about serious issues. Not that she doesn't think. She thinks a lot, especially seriously. It's just... if there's something she doesn't want to think about... she doesn't. She just... doesn't. And so she's probably not thinking about me.

Not that you could tell by the way she was looking at me.

"How could I forget? You almost walked in on me _again_!" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest. Marissa blushed and I grinned. She sighed, grimacing a little.

"But I can't go to the movies with you... I've got a date with Jody," Marissa said smoothly, walking past me, towards the mirror, with all the dignity she possessed. I'm impressed. She's acting like I'm not even here... But we're going to the movies tonight.

Us.

I don't care that she has a date with Jody. We will go to the movies together.

Period.

"I'll pay!" I declared loudly. Marissa immediately whipped around to face me... so fast her towel almost fell off (I wish it had!). Unfortunately, she grabbed it before it could fall. There was this incredibly excited look on her face. And I had put it there. Me. Not Jody.

Alex: 1, Jody: 0.

Uh, hey, Dipstick, did you forget that Marissa's her girl, not yours? No! You're going to have to give him a point then.

Fine! Alex: 1, Jody: 1. There. We're even! You happy now?

No... Wait for it, wait for it...

Marissa smirked a little, frowning (rats!), and thinking for a moment. "Well... I guess you could maybe tag along with Jody and me..." She mumbled distractedly. But I don't want to go to the movies with Jody. You go to the movies because of the darkness... You can do whatever you want in the dark.

Alex: 1, Jody: 2.

No, no, no! Wait! She was staring at me for a very long time when I was shirtless...

Two points, Alex.

And, and, and... I've been in the shower with her!

Three... Nice, A.

Not to mention that she's met my dad, my brother, my sister, my grandmother...

Four... Ah, but wait! Jody gets one point because he is not Marissa's boss. Three, Jody. Oh well, I'm still beating him! All hail king Alex!

Yo, Kingy... He gets another point because Marissa doesn't hate her.

And I get one because I'm the most popular lesbian in LA... I'm still winning!

Jody gets another point because Marissa actually likes her. And she kisses him, so that's another. Jeez... She has like 6.

And I have 5. But I've kissed her neck. Something her brilliant Jody hasn't done. That's two. Plus the fact that we work together... And I quoted her favorite book... Two more!

Let's see... Alex: 9. Jody: 6.

Life is good. I'm beating the wuss. What can I say? I'm a bad loser. It's my way or the highway, baby!

Okay, I am not "tagging along". Alex Kelly does not tag along. Period. I need a date. If I have to go with Princess Prude over there and Captain Priss, I am bringing some hot chick with me. I mean, do I look like a masochist to you? I'm not watching Marissa and Jody holding hands all night. If I do, I'm going to snap and lose what part of a brain I have left.

Hm... And I think I know exactly what girl to bring.

"Hey, Riss, what's your cousin's number?" I drawled amusedly. Marissa rolled her eyes irritatedly, groaning. She just hated Cassandra. For the most part, that is.

Marissa scowled. If I didn't know her so well, I'd say she was jealous. But I do, and she's obviously not. Notice how she avoided answering my question. Yeah, sneaky of her, isn't it?

I rolled my eyes this time, snorting. Marissa shot me a look. "So?" I challenged boldly, absolutely nonchalant. Honestly, Riss, you think I have a problem dating Cassandra? Especially when I'm lusting after my employee? I'm no hypocrite. Besides, she's a real good kisser.

Marissa made a tsking noise, narrowing her eyes at me, her hands on her hips... I could just reach out right now and... grab the towel and... throw it off... and... Bad move, Marissa... You're just so lucky I can resist temptation... SO lucky, babe.

I could tell she couldn't really argue against me... And I was about to prove it to her.

I licked my lips, feeling a sly smirk creep up on my face like second-nature. I slowly sidled over to her, closer and closer... Step after step... Closer, closer. Marissa backed up, a worried (and somewhat panicked) look on her face... Why is she doing that? It's not like I'm going to hurt her or anything!

I just want to make her a little uncomfortable. Just a little. Like she makes me all the time. All the time.

Marissa's back hit the wall. She groaned in pain. I frowned, still advancing upon her... Not exactly pinning her to the wall, but not giving her much space to roam free either. Can't make things too easy for her, you know...

And then I leaned in a bit too close to her (per usual). I could feel my breath against her face, and she closed her eyes involuntarily. "No _blood_ relation... Just like you and me," I whispered in a low, husky voice. Marissa's eyes shot wide open, and she shuddered, remembering just how little clothing she was wearing (or maybe because I had freaked her out)... Not that I minded.

Then she noticed how close we were standing... And how I was looking at her like she was a full dessert plate. Not that that would be hard to see... Marissa pushed me away lightly, looking rather nervous. Obviously, she was afraid of touching my chest... Aww, that's so cute. Sweet, innocent little Marissa.

I wanna dirty her up.

Please, tell me I did not just think that.

A, you did. Get a grip.

"Fine. Her numbers downstairs... Just get _out_ so I can get ready already!" Marissa mumbled, frustrated and flustered. I was a bit... distracted... studying the drops of water on her eyelashes, so she had to push me a little before I got the hint and left.

What I wouldn't kill to be back in that room, watching her get ready. But I have to ask her cousin out, so I'm kind of booked... Hmm, where's that sheet of numbers that Marissa had? Oh, here it is, by the phone! Great... Cass, Cass, Cass...

Okay, I'm dialing the numbers... And it's ringing! Yes! Come on, baby, answer me! "Hello?" Cassandra's mom. Bingo.

I felt myself grinning. "Hey, it's Alex... Can I talk to Cass?" I asked smoothly, turning up the charm. Her sighed, obviously passing the phone to Cass, who giggled. Greeat.

"Hey, Alex... What's up?" Cassandra said seductively, knowing exactly how she sounded. She knows she's a siren. It's a wonder she isn't surprised. It's been months since we last saw each other.

And I haven't called. It's bad for my image, you know.

"Cass, Cass, Cass... Baby..." I began charmingly. She cut me off with a scoff.

"It's **Cassandra**. Cass is so... icky," She corrected, sounding rather annoyed. Oh well... I've gotten girls who've been annoyed with me before. Just you watch. She'll be eating out of my hand by the time I'm done with her...

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever. So, anyways... My buddy Jody and her girl are dragging me along on a date with them, and Jody's worried that I'll steal her girl or something... so she asked me to invite someone. Anyways, I thought and I thought, and your name came to mind... So, I was wondering, would you want to go with me, babe?" I inquired flirtatiously, curling the phone cord around my finger. I was pacing, but I wasn't nervous.

I knew she was going to say yes. Hello, I'm Alex Kelly! Nobody says no to Alex.

Nobody.

Except Marissa, but I'm not supposed to be thinking about her right now.

Especially as I'm going to be making out with her cousin in an hour or two.

"Yeah, sure! Where?" Cassandra chirped brightly.

Excited, isn't she? I rattled off the address of the only movie theater in town and told her to meet me there at seven. Okay, I was kinda on autopilot there. Whatever.

"Yeah, okay. Bye, Cass!" I mumbled, hanging up just as she started to respond. Great. Now I have to get ready. Bet Marissa's still in the bathroom. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to barge in. And if she's naked, well, that's too damn bad.

Or too good, really.

Hmm, I think I should put my green t-shirt on over this one (I'm still wearing the black button-up). Leave a few buttons of the top unbuttoned. Yeah, that's good. My jeans are good. Tight enough, but still loose. Torn. That's good. But I'm going to have to go into the bathroom to do my hair... Period.

Now, where are my shoes? You know, my favorite pair... The casual ones that are all nice and broken in... Okay, cool, found them. Under my bed, but still...

Ah, now it's time to drop in on Marissa... I'm going to like this. I can tell. I strode into the bathroom quietly, slipping through a teeny crack in the door noiselessly. I just loved surprising Marissa. It's okay. She's putting on make-up. In just a bra and a miniskirt.

God is so cruel.

You know, I never pictured her as a red lace kind of girl... She, she can't... Right? I mean, just because... She can't plan on, on... Ugh. It's so horrible I can't even say it.

She's not going to get lucky tonight.

If I can help it, and, so help me, I will be!

I will be that annoying, ever-present thorn in her side for the duration of the date. I will spoil every ounce of "fun" she has with that punk. Period.

Unless it's with me... I totally wouldn't be against hitting that.

Okay, that makes even me cringe. She'd slap me silly if I...

I should sneak up behind her now. Yeah, Al, that would be smart. Marissa was dancing and singing to herself, brushing the blush across her cheeks. Not that she needed it. Listen to me. I must be going mental. I think she's pretty without make-up.

It's lunacy, I say!

"_She's got a hot date and she's already late 'cause she's pulling up her stockings too slow... And she don't care if he gives a care at all. And everybody's talking about the new girl in town 'cause she's been turning the heads on the street. It's 'cause her mom don't care and her dad don't care at all. It's lethal (lethal) lip gloss (lip gloss), and she's putting it on to the max... It's lethal (lethal) lip gloss (lip gloss)... Well, come on, boys, you just got to chillax..._" Marissa hummed, applying lip gloss brightly.

I wrapped an arm around her waist suddenly, pulling her against me. I cleared her hair away with one hand, resting my face on her shoulder. I rubbed my cheek against her skin, resting my lips against her shoulder... Right next to her bra strap. Like I was almost kissing her or something.

Oh, wait... I forgot. I've already done that. Silly me.

"Never pictured you as a red lace kind of girl, Riss..."

Marissa jumped about a foot in the air, letting out an unearthly shriek. Then she elbowed me HARD in the stomach. I rocketed backwards, clutching my injured stomach, but then I noticed something. Marissa's back... Was kind of red and swelling a little. Like she was bruising.

Crap. Did I do that? I mean, I didn't mean to or anything!

I carefully approached her, gently placing a light hand on her back, the very spot where the bruise was blooming. I pressed down upon it carefully, noting the grimace that crossed her face. Immediately, I stopped pressing down on it. It looks painful.

Oddly enough, she wasn't shoving me away or going psychotic on me. Which is very chill, and very not Marissa.

"I'm sorry," I replied honestly. Marissa rolled her eyes in the mirror, turning to face me, leaning boldly against the sink. She looks so hot! No, seriously, I want to... Well, you know what I want to do... It doesn't take a rocket scientist, after all...

"You've **said** that already," Marissa retorted a bit snappily, hands on her hips. Such a toned stomach... She's right. She always is.

Ignoring her for the moment (it was so hard, but really, it was the better thing to do in the situation), I went up to the mirror, getting my hair gel out of the cabinet. I unscrewed the cap and began to fix my hair. I about had a coronary when Marissa bumped my hip (yeah, like Seventies-The-Bump-Style)... Of course, it was only because she wanted some extra room to do her make-up, but still... Doesn't change the fact that I want to jump her!

Man, she's in the room... Save thoughts like that for when it's just you... All alone.

Apparently Marissa was feeling playful, as she snickered and ruffled my hair, effectively messing it up. I scowled darkly at her, patting my hair self-consciously. Marissa laughed at me, mumbling a constant stream of sarcastic comments. Eventually (damnit!) she put on a shirt... That low-cut red one, you know? Her hair's down... She looks great. I mean that.

Anyways, we headed out. I didn't compliment her. I probably should've, but I didn't. We were also meeting Jody at the theater... We didn't talk much on the way there, really... Mostly yes and no stuff. Nothing earth-shattering. It was sort of, well, awkward. Then again, what isn't awkward with me and Marissa?

No, seriously... Tell me. I mean, that kiss, for instance. Perfect opportunity to bring it up. But did I? No, of course not. It wasn't a very long walk anyways, maybe ten minutes...

Cass and Jody were already there when we arrived. Jeez, Cass REALLY looks like Marissa. How did I miss that? Seriously. They look like sisters!

Not that I would do Marissa's sister... Ew. I meant, like if she had an older one... You know, one less resistant. I wouldn't. Really. I've seen TV! I know how wrong that is.

Not that dating her cousin is much better.

But I'm working on it. Really. I am.

Cass raised an eyebrow when I arrived with Marissa... like she knew. Well, gee, Alex, you did say that Jody was worried about you stealing her girl, and that girl just happens to be the girl you've devoted your life to annoying. You do the math. Though, really, Jody should be worried about me stealing her girl.

Especially with the way she's been looking at me lately... And the close proximity in which we live. When I'm done with her, she won't have a thought to spare on Jody.

Okay, I'm an evil genius.

I watched with annoyance as Marissa greeted her oh-so loving girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Then I made sure she was watching and frenched Cass hello. Marissa's groan was more music to my ears than Cassandra's moan. I think that's a bad sign. I broke the kiss, smirking, especially when I saw Cassandra's smile. Then, just because I had to push things a little further than good old angel Jody, who was holding hands with Marissa (doesn't that just make you want to vomit?), I wrapped an arm around Cassandra's waist.

We walked up to the ticket stand and picked a movie. I paid for myself and Cassandra, turning to face an expectant look on Marissa's face. She crossed her arms over her chest, and finally, I broke down and bought her the ticket. Jody blinked in surprise and Cassandra frowned. Marissa gestured for me to buy for Jody. I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"I said I'd pay for you, Marissa. I _never_ said anything about paying for Jody," I retorted coolly. Marissa rolled her eyes, and Jody gave me a wary, confused look before paying for himself. That being done, we walked inside the theater, heading for the concession stand.

I bought myself a jumbo-size popcorn and a large soda. Cassandra, the skinny thing, only bought a pack of gum, saying that she would just have a few bites of my popcorn. Anorexic little moocher. Marissa wanted some cotton candy (a lot of it), and I couldn't refuse her... It's sweet, just like she is.

Man, listen to me, I sound like some loony boybander.

Oh, but boybanders get girls... Still, not my thing.

Then we headed into the theater. Jody and Marissa went in first, and I made sure to snag the seat on Marissa's other side (the left)... That way I could watch her easier. And who knows when it might come in handy? It will, trust me.

Frankly, the movie we were watching sucked the bag. Seriously, it was the worst movie I've ever seen. Some sappy romantic crap. Of course, it was dark in the theater... So I kind of slipped my arms around both Cass and Marissa... Let me tell you, it is impossible to get popcorn! I have to play bobbing for popcorn practically. Anyways, Marissa thinks it's Jody's arm around her. But it's not.

I mean, really... The fingers are going in the wrong way for it to be his. I'm in a very good place right now. Sandwiched between two gorgeous girls... Marissa's absentmindedly rubbing her cheek against my hand and playing with my fingers. It's nice.

And Cass... You really don't want me to get into what she's trying to do. Let's just say I'm getting the vibe that she's a little less... pristine... than her cousin.

I have to be careful about staring at Marissa, though. Cass's gonna get suspicious (and rightly, too!). Cool, Alex. Cool.

Unfortunately for me, about halfway through the movie, Jody did that corny yawn thing. You know, where you pretend to yawn, stretch, and then, somehow, suddenly the arm winds up around the shoulder. There's an aww moment and then you cuddle... You know?

Personally, I don't use that move. 'Cause it's frickin' lame. Lame. I'm not lame. And, to be frank, it's a bit too wussy for me. I like to make my moves boldly and openly. Not hiding behind some excuse.

Unlike Jody the Angel-girl over there.

Anyways, so when his arm was supposed to get around Marissa's neck... Well, you can guess what happened, right? Yeah... My arm was kind of... there. And Jody looked over at me, eyes wide, looking betrayed or something. Not betrayed... I mean, it's not like I'm fooling around with her in her bedroom or anything. I was pretending to actually watch the retarded movie by then, so Jody's cry of alarm rather irritated me.

"Wthe _hell_! What is your **arm** doing around my girlfriend?" Jody snapped a bit too loudly. Uh oh. Wow, man, I only think all of Canada heard you. Seriously, people are booing and hissing him. Yeah, Jody, golden girl. Remind me how I'm friends with such a virgin? She is such a fricking pansy.

Cassandra glanced over at me, frowning. Yeah, whatever Cass. I'll get to you later. Sheesh.

Even in the darkness, I could make out Marissa's blush, lit up by the flashing screen. She bit her lip, immediately dropping her hand and jerking her head away from my fingers. She looked to Jody, guilt and embarrassment written all over her face. Jody was angry, for once. So, just to piss her off and rile him up a little more, I caressed the side of Marissa's face. To her credit, she at least tried to turn away.

But Jody was just a bit pissed. Come to think of it, Marissa probably was too. Oh well. That's their problem, not mine. However, I forced myself to plaster a clueless look on my face, as if I was actually innocent. Hah. That's a good one. Me, innocent. I'm laughing my ass off inside.

"Oh, I do? Oops," I mumbled distractedly. Jody rolled her eyes, physically pushing my arm off of Marissa. Wow. She's really growing. Violence so isn't her forte. Must be all that tofu Marissa's been feeding her.

She's such a pansy with her cornflower curls and cluelessly wide blue eyes. You just want to smack her.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and pulled me up, muttering an excuse over her shoulder. "We're going to get more popcorn!" She chirped brightly, pulling me out of the theater by the collar. She has this really weird talent of being able to say anything and still sound bored and unsatisfied.

Great. Now I can't watch Marissa... and that rat, Jody. They could be doing anything right now!

No... Marissa's pure, and sweet, and innocent... And Jody is not me. Actually, if I were Jody, I would've been frenching her there.

What do I have to worry about? Nothing. Yeah... Just keep telling yourself that, A.

Cassandra woke me out of my thoughts by snapping her fingers, popping her gum. Great, another annoying habit. I looked to her for an explanation. She rolled her eyes disinterestedly. "It was getting a little stuffy in there... Let's leave those lovebirds alone... so _we_ can be alone, okay, Alex?" Cassandra drawled flirtatiously, putting her finger to my lips.

Who was I to refuse that?

She proceeded to explain that she had once worked in a movie theater. She told me that all AMC theaters, despite having different amounts of theaters in them, were built and organized along the same lines. Which they were, pretty much. The main theaters and concession stand was along the center... Always the biggest and most crowded. There were usually theaters to the left and the right, though their concession stands were rarely ever open. There were theaters to the left and right of these concession stands... And bathrooms scattered about, generally down the hallways and off to the corner.

Anyways, she told me about something you never really notice in the theaters... You know, how when you walk in and they take your tickets? If you look up, you see this sort of railing... To a balcony. There's movie posters and crap up there... But never any people. Anyways... That's where you go if you run a projector. Cassandra knows because she used to run the projector.

She knows where the stairs are too. So she's taking me up there. You would think you'd have to have a key or something, right? Well... You don't. Most people at the movies are in a hurry to get to the movie... No one ever explores.

Except us, that is.

I suspect it's less of an exploring thing and more of a she-wants-to-make-out-with-me-thing. Not that I mind... in the slightest.

We went up the balcony... though we had to be really sneaky about it. We went into one of the projection rooms. It just happened to be the one with Marissa and Jody in it. And guess what they were doing?

Yeah, my innocent little Marissa was kissing that hobo. No, not kissing. Making out. Sucking face. It was disgusting. Marissa and Jody. Ew.

Cassandra, of course, thought this was the sweetest thing ever. So, naturally, she had to point it out. As if I wasn't already staring, gaping, being sick, and wishing I was Jody. "Aww, look... Little Marissa's having her first kiss," She muttered sarcastically.

I scowled and crushed her lips against mine in a kiss. I just snapped. This whole... thing... with Marissa was just leaving me **so** sexually frustrated. I just want to make out with her and get the whole damn thing over with already. I don't like this whole moving slow concept. It sucks. I want to just do it and be done with it!

But she hates me, so I have to work for it... Buy her trust. Blah, blah, blah. All that junk I hate doing. I just want to get right down to the chase!

So I kissed Cassandra hard and thought about all this. I accidentally hit the projector, which projected the movie off to the side. Cassandra separated herself from my lips, grinning, and reset the projector. There were a few angry people yelling about it. Whatever.

Cassandra approached me again... so close. She fingered the unbuttoned top of my shirt, licking her lips. "So, what were we doing before we were interrupted?" She whispered seductively, slamming me up against the wall, pressing her body against mine.

"This." I kissed her again. Hard, passionately. If I closed my eyes... it was easy to imagine that she was someone else...

No! Don't ruin this, Alex. Not by thinking about Marissa! I forced the thoughts of Marissa out of my mind, concentrating on kissing Cassandra.

I felt her tugging at the hem of my t-shirt, and I helped her pull it off. Our lips separated for only a second, and my eyes barely opened. I wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to me. My other arm slid up to tangle in her long hair, playing with it absentmindedly. My eyes fluttered open and I saw her fingers hurrying to undo my shirt. I swear, I have never seen someone unbutton a shirt so fast... But a lot of it was already unbuttoned...

Anyways, Cassandra smirked, breaking the kiss for a minute as she shrugged out of her jacket and ripped her shirt off. I shrugged my shirt off, and she ran her hands over my chest, relishing the feeling as she leaned in, twining her leg around mine. I kissed her again, desperately. She bit my lip once. I tasted blood... irony. No, not irony, iron-y. But I didn't care.

Lust was clouding my already vacant mind, and all I could think about was...

Well, I think that's obvious.

She threw her arms around my neck, hanging on me. One of my arms was draped around her waist, the other sliding up her leg and up her skirt. Such smooth skin... My eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. My hand slipped down her waist, fumbling with the zipper of her skirt. I felt her smile against my lips as she ran a hand through my hair. I smiled back.

But then a song started playing in the movie. At first I put it out of my mind, or, really, I tried. But they say that when you don't have one sense, the others become more effective. I had closed my eyes, so I couldn't help but focus on the words... Clear as day that night.

_You said to meet you on the flipside, baby... I'd love to, I'd __**love**__ to._

_You promised things would be different, __**maybe**__ I'll believe you, honey, I'll believe you... _

_You say you're ready for commitment, oh __**my**__, there you go with your wandering eye... _

_You leave me, regret it, and you come crawling back. I tell you I hate you, but I still let you in... _

_You say old __**dogs**__ can't learn new tricks._

And I know it sounds really stupid, but I realized something. From listening to a song. I know, what am I, on Instant Star? Please, tell me I did not just make that analogy. I blame Marissa for grabbing the remote and making me watch her girly shows.

You see... That's the problem. I feel guilty and ashamed. Seeing as I have no shame, I never feel guilty. So this is freaking me out just a tad. Okay, a lot!

I don't know what it is... I guess I feel like the guy with the wandering eye. Okay, now this is seriously pathetic. I just rhymed! Which makes me feel like an old dog... and, well... I am a dog! Not old... but a dog.

I mean, I know I'm a bit... Promiscuous, you could say... But... Now I feel bad about it... For being the girl I am. It's so unnatural.

And you know what it is?

It's Marissa.

I think this could be a bit more serious than I first thought.

With Cass's hands on my belt buckle, I broke the kiss, panting. I looked at her with wide, open eyes and I knew. I knew I couldn't do it. Haha, punny. But I couldn't. I pushed Cass away, groaning inwardly. She frowned, confused. I sighed, not quite knowing how to explain this to her.

What do I say? Sorry, Cass, but I'm really digging your cousin lately? Please, that is such an asshole thing to do. And I realize that I **am** an asshole, but seriously... Even I'm not that cold. Especially if I was making out with her like five minutes ago.

"I can't do this..." I muttered, frowning and biting my lip. Cassandra gaped at me, surveying me in surprise. Guess she's never been turned down before. Has she done this before? I mean, if _I_ have...

She got the hint when I picked up my t-shirt and pulled it over my head. Cass snorted, crossing her arms over her chest and sneering at me, just like she'd done to Marissa... Marissa.

"Oh, so you choose **now** to be a prude, Alexk? Last time _you_ were coming on to me," Cassandra hissed, approaching me angrily, hands on her hips. In just a black, lacy bra (kinda like Marissa's!) and an unzipped miniskirt. Maybe I have more self-control than I thought...

I know what you're thinking, okay? And you're wrong.

I haven't had sex with Cassandra. I'm not that trampy. Now, her, on the other hand... I don't know.

Okay, that was a little mean. I mean, like you're one to talk, whore.

Oh, shut up... I'm already pissed enough that I didn't nail her, and I'm getting nowhere fast with Marissa! You think I'm having fun here? Taking four showers in 36 hours is NOT my idea of fun. It barely helps relax me. Barely.

'Cause I can't stop thinking of the stupid girl! Augh!

I sighed, picking up the button up and putting it on. My leather jacket was in the theater. I forced myself to look at Cassandra. "It's not _you_, trust me," I muttered, cursing my stupid guilty brain. Jeez, great time to grow a conscience!

Maybe this is why Jody's such a wuss.

Because she has morals and scruples and other such worthless things.

Damn her. I am not going to become Jody. I am not going to be some throw-pillow.

I am going to make moves and take stands! Not pansy around and wait for the crap to happen to me! I make things happen! I am aggressive and active, not passive.

Cassandra looked at me expectantly, picking up her shirt. She looks GOOD. I just want to... But I can't.

You'd do Marissa, though, wouldn't you?

Yes, well... Damnit! This is too... CRAZY. I just want to rip my hair out.

"Look, it's just... I like someone else... And I'm sorry that I... I'm sorry. You're hot and... _great_ and all... But I feel bad kissing you. I mean, I actually feel _guilty_, and that's something **completely** new to me. Maybe a few weeks ago, but... not now. I'm kind of hoping I'll get over it in the future, and... when I do, I'll call you up, okay?" I explained nervously, feeling awkward.

An understanding look crossed Cass's face. Note... I said understanding. Not happy or even not a glare. She was obviously pissed. Not that I could blame her. I did kind of lead her on, after all. She shot me a disgusted look, slipping into her shirt, zipping up her skirt, putting on her jacket, and then, finally, patting down her hair. She looked at me resolutely and wiped the lipstick off my mouth.

Needless to say, both of us returned to the theater very unhappy campers. Cassandra didn't look or speak to me for the duration of the movie. Not that I expected anything less... I'd dealt with pissed girls before.

And with Marissa at the club, it's becoming an everyday phenomenon.

Speaking of Marissa, she was no longer smooching my best friend. In fact, she shot me a curious look. I felt flattered. Maybe I am getting somewhere.

After that, time just flew by, and before I knew it... The movie was over.

Cassandra walked out of the theater first, frostily. Her mom was already there, so she got in without even another word, and they drove off without saying a thing to Marissa, who looked rather offended. Can't blame her.

I'm sorta offended too. I asked her daughter out, and still, nothing. Rude, much?

Guess Cass gets that ice bitch thing from her mom then...

Having to grow up with her.

Not even a hello. Ugh. I just hate people like that...

Ooh, and there's Jody's mom. Great. No more Jody. Aww, she kissed Marissa goodbye... On the cheek.

How fricking sweet.

If Marissa was my girlfriend, I wouldn't be able keep my hands off her. I think I've already proved that.

I'd have problems keeping it secret... but I'd deal. I always do, after all.

Jody looked to me for reassurance, the dumbass. I want your girlfriend. Yeah, you can trrust me. With a capital T.

I patted him on the shoulder... In a manly way. "Relax, Jo, I'll walk her home... After all, what kind of co-worker would I be if I let my her get raped?" I promised with a grin. Marissa flinched at the mention of the word "rape", and Jody looked a bit uneasy but left with his mom nonetheless. Of course, we live at the same house, so how could I not walk her home?

I wouldn't let any thugs get her... Now... Me on the other hand?

I don't know. I just can't make any promises.

I grinned wickedly, holding my arm out for her to take it. Like a proper gentleman would. Except I'm no gentleman. I'm so far from it that it's not funny... Marissa merely stared at it warily for a second, as if she were hallucinating, before hesitantly linking her arm through mine.

I straightened up, puffing my chest out with pride, and brightening immediately. We started off for home when Marissa smirked at me... Yes, MARISSA smirked.

I know! I'm rubbing off on her! I'm so proud and happy... But, seriously, what's she so happy about?

"So, Alex, did _someone_ strike out with Cass?" Marissa questioned smugly, grinning over at me. Oh... That's what she's so happy about. Damn her.

If it weren't for her, we both would've been happy. I shook my head, glaring at Marissa, who rolled her eyes.

Girl, if you only knew.

Of course, if you knew, you'd be disgusted.

I mean, I'm... me. And you're dating my best friend. And she's your cousin.

But, damn it, I did it for you. Or, should I say didn't? Yes... I didn't do it for you.

Because, damn it, you make me feel...

_Something_.


	5. To My Reviewerz not an actual chap

XBR0KENX

It's more than cute its most indefinitely cute. Haha I have no idea what the hell that means just sounded like a good thing to say.

Peruvian10

You like PMS? That's different lol. What does it stand for anyways?

ILUVU4870

Didn't really notice the whole opposite sides attract until you mentioned. Hehe, maybe I'll use that line later on in the story.

Ifoundnemoagain

It's always fun watching people torture themselves. I saw your review for my other fic Summertime at the Lake, you'll definitely like later on in the fic. There'll be a lot of torturing themselves lol.

Kiangs

No problem. I can't not write about malex I tried but I only wrote like one chapter then found it too boring/


End file.
